


Опасные цветы

by msF0rtune



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Yakuza
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msF0rtune/pseuds/msF0rtune
Summary: Благородный патриарх клана якудза берет на воспитание двух сирот, оставшихся от самурайской семьи, которую разорил его сын. Он даже не представляет, к чему приведет эта его ошибка.





	1. Поступай по совести

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гайдзин – иностранец. Собственно, любой не японец для любого японца.

Большую часть жизни Такатори Сайдзё провел, руководствуясь тремя принципами.  
Первый – не бери лишнего.  
Второй – ставь интересы клана выше собственных.  
И третий – всегда поступай по совести.  
Именно последний и подвел его в этот раз.

Он возглавлял клан уже очень долго, почти тридцать лет, и порядком подустал от этой ответственности. Поэтому, пару годков назад, Сайдзё решил уйти на покой и взялся за выбор преемника. Им, ко всеобщему удивлению, стал Рэйдзи.  
Рэйдзи в клане, мягко говоря, недолюбливали, но Сайдзё чувствовал в нем что-то такое… Эту особенную жесткость и беспринципность, которая как нельзя лучше подходила нынешнему, проклятому веку. Власть сёгуна стремительно угасала, гайдзины топтали их землю как свою собственную, и Сайдзё знал, что Рэйдзи пойдет по головам и прольет реки крови, но удержит клан на плаву. Это его устраивало.  
В Сюити, на будущее главенство которого все рассчитывали, жесткость тоже была. Но еще больше в нем было совершенно непонятного ханжества. Он слишком много думал о том, как о нем подумают другие, и все время хотел выйти чистеньким из окружавшей их грязи, поэтому для руководства совсем не подходил.  
Еще у него был третий сын. Но про него Сайдзё думать отказывался. У мальчишки было все: любовь отца, такие таланты, такие возможности! Но всему этому он предпочел какую-то дешевую подстилку, из-за которой даже ушел из клана. В общем, сам заслужил ту помойку, в которой оказался. Поделом.

И все же, порой Сайдзё жалел о своем выборе.  
Все те качества, которые так устраивали его в сыне, периодически выходили тому боком. И тогда он, как маленький, бежал жаловаться отцу.

\- Так что я совсем без понятия, чего с ними теперь делать, – прошептал Рэйдзи.  
Сайдзё очень хотелось его ударить.  
Про себя он взмолился, чтобы Госпожа Мая дала ему хоть немного терпения, и сказал:  
\- Я же говорил: никогда не связывайся с самураями. Говорил?  
Рэйдзи кивнул.  
\- Да, отец.  
\- Ну и какого демона ты с ними связался?!  
\- Ну кто ж знал, что так получится?..  
Рэйдзи посмотрел на него, как всегда: испуганно, но с вызовом, и сразу снова виновато потупился.

«Нет, – подумал Сайдзё. – Не ударить. Избить паршивца палкой, чтобы потом месяц не мог ни стоять, ни сидеть».

А ведь Сюити, со своей вечной осторожностью, вряд ли бы допустил такой прокол. Но теперь уж ничего не попишешь.  
Сайдзё вздохнул и в очередной раз посмотрел на стоявших перед ним новоиспеченных сирот.  
\- Так что, я тут подумал… – уже громче продолжил Рэйдзи, – раз мальчишка особой ценности не представляет, можно же хоть часть денег отбить с девчонки…  
\- И как же ты предлагаешь это сделать? – не мог не поинтересоваться Сайдзё, глядя, как упомянутая девчонка все сильнее и сильнее жмется к брату, который слушал их, хмуро уставившись в пол.  
\- Так понятно как, – Рэйдзи ухмыльнулся. – Ее – в бордель. Его – отправить работать в порт.  
От этих слов мальчишка сначала вздрогнул, а потом вдруг рванулся вперед.  
\- Пожалуйста! – крикнул он. – Прошу вас! Я сделаю, что скажете! Только не трогайте мою сестру!  
К нему мигом подскочил Цубаки.  
\- Тебе кто говорить разрешал?! – пророкотал он и ударил мальчишку по лицу, наотмашь. Девчонка взвизгнула, упала на колени и вцепилась брату в хакама.  
\- Братик!  
\- Пожалуйста! – не унимался парень, за что снова получил оплеуху. – Я все сделаю!  
Цубаки ударил его еще раз, и еще, и еще…  
Сайдзё посмотрел на Рэйдзи. Тот даже не думал прекращать это безобразие и следил за ним с нескрываемым интересом.  
\- Пожалуйста! – еще раз вскрикнул парень, и кровь наконец хлынула у него из носа, мигом запачкав кимоно и руки Цубаки.  
\- Хватит! – Сайдзё встал, и все разом затихли. – Цубаки, отпусти его.  
\- Но, Сайдзё-сама…  
\- Я сказал: отпусти, – повторил Сайдзё, про себя с недовольством отметив, что при нем такого разгула никогда не было.  
\- Да, Сайдзё-сама, – Цубаки разжал пальцы, и мальчишка покачнулся, но каким-то чудом устоял на ногах. Кровь медленно капала ему на ворот.  
\- Тут надо подумать… – Сайдзё снова сел на место.

Все-таки Рэйдзи повел себя как последний идиот.  
Этот Фудзимия пришел к нему полгода назад и попросил денег на свадьбу сына. В качестве залога клану предлагалась редкая коллекция фарфора и внушительный кусок земли почти в центре города; все вместе – куда дороже занимаемой суммы. Почуяв легкие деньги, Рэйдзи тут же согласился, и сделка состоялась.  
Пару недель он выяснял, как там у заемщика на самом деле с состоянием дел, а узнав – удивился. Фудзимия был из старого самурайского рода и жил на настоящем мешке золота, так на кой черт ему занимать деньги у якудзы?  
И тут Рэйдзи совершил первую ошибку: он решил, что дело в причудах богатых, и не стал вдаваться в подробности. Ему не терпелось прогнать Фудзимию по привычной схеме.

Сначала следовало отнять фарфор.  
Рэйдзи вдруг выразил желание поближе взглянуть на коллекцию, и в процессе осмотра заявил, что как-то не похожа вся эта посуда на антиквариат. Фудзимия тут же возразил, что коллекция досталась ему от деда, а тому – от прадеда, и вообще передавалась в семье уже много поколений.  
«А я и говорю: а мне почем знать, что ты, как и твой дедок, не мошенники?» - объяснил отцу Рэйдзи.  
В помощь спорщикам, из Киото был привезен заранее подкупленный эксперт, который на месте подтвердил, что коллекция – обычный новодел, от силы сорокалетней давности. Рэйдзи тут же потребовал расторжения сделки и сразу совершил вторую ошибку: взял лишнее.

Неустойка, которую он запросил, была совершенно дикая. Вдобавок ко всему, Фудзимию было решено припугнуть, чтобы не вздумал кому-нибудь нажаловаться.  
«Ну, побили мы его, как следует, и я ему говорю: «Если не хочешь, чтобы тебя на улицу выкинули, а дочку твою с женой – в бордель, продавай свою землю и дом». А он на меня только зыркает, как будто это я ему должен».

Вопреки Рэйдзиным ожиданиям, дом и землю Фудзимия не продал. Ему, как настоящему самураю, было позорно занимать деньги у кого-то, кроме отбросов, типа якудзы. И тем более позорно – расплачиваться с такими долгами, продав родовое поместье и землю, доставшуюся ему от предков.  
Поэтому, месяц назад, в полном соответствии с самурайскими традициями, Фудзимия заперся у себя в покоях, где торжественно вскрыл себе брюхо. Нашедшая его жена – так же, по традиции – тут же последовала за супругом, перерезав себе горло.  
Видимо, им даже в голову не могло прийти, что долг перевесят на их деток.  
Дураки.

Но еще большим дураком был сын Сайдзё. При должной сноровке, таких, как этот Фудзимия, можно доить годами, вымогая у них деньги и пользуясь их влиянием на бакуфу, но Рэйдзи зачем-то решил ободрать его сразу и до конца, и вот, повесил на шею Сайдзё сразу две проблемы.  
Он снова посмотрел на сирот.  
Девчонка тихо плакала, спрятав лицо в рукавах, а мальчишка, как и до того, хмуро смотрел в пол, то и дело шмыгая разбитым носом. Подбородок и ворот у него были все в крови.  
Сайдзё вспомнил его отчаянный, горящий взгляд, это «Пожалуйста!», и вдруг вспомнил себя на его месте.  
Как он ползал перед Госпожой Маей, умоляя не убивать его мать и взять его самого в клан.  
«Я сделаю, что скажете! Пожалуйста!»  
Всегда поступай по совести.  
И тогда Сайдзё принял решение.  
\- Рэйдзи, – сказал он. – Отдай мне обоих. Я найду им применение.  
Какая же это была ошибка…


	2. Самурайчик

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бакуфу – правительство при сёгуне.  
> Кайкэн – разновидность короткого меча танто. Чаще всего носилось женщинами в рукавах или поясах, для самообороны.  
> Катаги – грубо говоря – цивил. Любой не якудза для любого якудза.  
> Кумитё – старший начальник. Другое поименование оябуна – шефа клана якудза.

Мальчишка оказался на удивление покладистым. Он беспрекословно выполнял все поручения, говорил только по делу и обладал редким даром: не попадаться на глаза и под руку. Понаблюдав за ним пару месяцев, Сайдзё отправил его в помощники к Сиону. Тот на мальчишку тоже нарадоваться не мог. Даже заявил, что у него в жизни не было такого способного ученика. Сильно позже, Сайдзё частенько задавался вопросом: как он пропустил это мимо ушей? Но тогда его волновали совсем другие вещи.

До него дошел слух, что молодой глава клана Хондзё вовсю интересуется судьбой детей Фудзимии. Якобы он узнал, что дети все-таки выжили, и теперь чуть ли не роет землю носом, пытаясь понять, где они, и что же там на самом деле случилось с их отцом и его имуществом.  
Тогда Сайдзё лишний раз вознес молитву Госпоже Мае, что надоумила его забрать детей к себе.

У Хондзё был большой вес в бакуфу. Сестра матери нынешнего главы стала женой племянника сёгуна, так что, всплыви тело единственного наследника клана Фудзимия где-нибудь в заливе – новость об этом непременно дошла бы до самого Токугавы. Таких проблем Сайдзё клану не хотел, и впредь собирался держать мальчишку под крылом. Благо, это было не трудно.

А вот с его сестрой, напротив, были сплошные проблемы. Девчонка была полной противоположностью брату: много болтала, громко смеялась и практически ничего не умела делать. Разве что – довольно умело обращалась с кайкэном. Однажды Сайдзё даже застал ее за тем, как она учила служанок премудростям женского боя. Это его позабавило.  
Но держать у себя без дела неумеху, которая еще слишком мала, чтобы с ней спать, он тоже не хотел. Так что, однажды, после того как эта Ая чуть не уронила ему на колени поднос с горячим чаем, он отослал ее в качестве служанки в семью Томоэ. Те давно уже были на дружеской ноге с самим Сайдзё, и у них как раз подрастала дочь того же возраста. Сайдзё не сомневался, что они поладят, да и вездесущему Хондзё Юуси вряд ли придет в голову искать наследницу самурайского клана среди служанок в семье торговца.

Ран, ее брат, на такие новости отреагировал ожидаемо: уставился себе под ноги.  
\- Хочешь мне что-то сказать? – спросил Сайдзё. Ему всегда нравилось провоцировать мальчишку и наблюдать за тем, как он хмурится и молчит.  
Ран помотал головой.  
\- Ты сможешь с ней иногда видеться, – сжалился Сайдзё и потрепал мальчишку по голове. Тот, к его разочарованию, даже не вздрогнул.

Так бы оно и продолжалось. Если бы не Хиро.

С Хиро у Сайдзё всегда были связаны определенные надежды. Другой его внук, Масафуми, всегда напоминал Сайдзё Рэйдзи. Та же неуемная похоть, беспричинная жестокость и язвительная манера речи. А вот Хирофуми был похож на него самого, так что Сайдзё надеялся, что после смерти Рэйдзи главенство в клане перейдет именно к Хиро.  
Помимо Хиро с Масафуми, правда, были еще и близнецы, но на их счет Сайдзё пока предпочитал не думать. Мамору с Оми были пока слишком малы, чтобы судить об их характере.  
Так что, в отсутствие альтернатив, Хиро значил для него все то будущее, что ждало клан Такатори. Лет пять назад, сразу после смерти Кикуно, Сайдзё забрал его к себе и, с тех пор, тщательно следил, чтобы внук получил все то, чего Сайдзё и Рэйдзи были, по понятным причинам, лишены: нормальную жизнь и нормальное образование.  
К своим девятнадцати Хиро прекрасно разбирался в политике и экономике, много читал, а к гайдзинам относился скорее с недоверием, чем страхом. Сайдзё предвидел, что, когда придет время ему заменить отца, все это Хиро очень пригодится, и, по мере возможностей, учил его основным принципам якудза: не бери лишнего, ставь интересы клана выше собственных и всегда поступай по совести.  
Были еще и другие принципы. Например: никогда не заискивай перед катаги, будь он хоть сёгуном. Вот тут Хиро и прокололся.

К тому моменту, Ран жил у него в доме уже около года. Тогда Сайдзё их и застукал.  
И ладно бы Хиро просто поимел этого гребаного мальчишку, это Сайдзё еще мог понять. Что уж греха таить, даже сам он иногда заглядывался на это самурайское отродье. Но нет!  
Когда он их застал, Хиро – его внук! Его надежда! – стоял перед этим отребьем, этим катаги, на коленях и о чем-то его умолял.  
\- Ну Ран! Пожалуйста! Ну хоть один раз…  
Тот только качал головой и нервно сбрасывал с себя его руки.  
\- Нет. Сначала… Ты же сам пообещал мне, Хирофуми!  
\- Ну пожалуйста, – продолжал умолять Хиро.  
\- Я же сказал: нет!  
Вот тебе и вежливый самурайчик, который даже Цубаки всегда называл не иначе, как «Цубаки-сама». Сайдзё взревел и с такой силой раздвинул двери, что рама треснула.

Первым делом он отхлестал Хирофуми по щекам, а потом, покрепче ухватив Рана за волосы, потащил его во двор, разбираться.  
\- Дедушка! – кричал Хирофуми, хватаясь то за его рукава, то за ноги, чем еще сильнее злил Сайдзё. – Не трогай его, дедушка!  
На крики сбежалась добрая половина служанок, и пришли Кикё с Цубаки.  
\- А ну-ка, – сказал Кикё, аккуратно оттаскивая Хиро в сторону.  
\- Позвольте мне, – сказал Цубаки, отвел руку Сайдзё и тоже ухватил Рана за волосы. Протащив его, таким образом, через дом, Цубаки бросил мальчишку в пыль, а потом какое-то время держал, пока Сайдзё бил его, как придется.  
\- Хирофуми, значит! Хирофуми! – кричал Сайдзё. – И это в моем! В моем доме! Падла самурайская! Предатель! Выродок!

В конце концов он выдохся и присел на порог, перевести дух.  
За все то время, что его били, мальчишка не издал не звука. Вот и сейчас – только быстро, рвано дышал, кривя разбитые губы.  
\- Что предлагаете с ним делать, кумитё? – вдруг спросил Цубаки.  
Первой мыслью Сайдзё было – убить и выкинуть труп ублюдка в залив. Но тут он вспомнил про недюжинный интерес Хондзё ко всему с фамилией Фудзимия и грязно ругнулся.  
Потом снова посмотрел на мальчишку, его запрокинутую голову и слишком правильные, породистые черты, заметные даже под всеми этими наливающимися синяками. А ведь он уже переживал что-то подобное в своей жизни. Такое же дикое, нечеловеческое разочарование.  
И тогда Сайдзё снова принял судьбоносное решение:  
\- Дай ему двадцать палок, – сказал он, – и отправь к Кудо.


	3. Воровать - нехорошо

Этот голос он узнал бы где угодно.  
\- Ёдзи! Ёдзи-и-и-и! ЁДЗИ-И-И-И-И!  
Ёдзи вздохнул, с сожалением отложил уже набитую трубку и потер лицо руками.  
\- ЙО-О-О-О-О-О-ОДЗИ-И-И-И-И-И! – снова донеслось с улицы.  
Этого он уже не выдержал и резко отодвинул створку окна.  
\- Чего?!  
Судя по приоткрытому рту, Нару как раз набирал воздух для следующего захода, но вовремя его заметил.  
\- О! – воскликнул он. – Вот ты где!  
На него пялились и случайные прохожие, и соседи с другой стороны улицы. Просто прекрасно.  
\- Так чего тебе?! – крикнул Ёдзи.  
\- Меня Момоэ не пускает! Я тут привел к тебе кой-кого!  
\- Как это, не пускает? – удивился Ёдзи, но тут заметил этого самого «кой-кого», привалившегося к воротам дома, и скривился. Как-то многовато кровищи для такого хорошего дня.  
\- Ладно, – вздохнул Ёдзи. – Там стой. Сейчас спущусь.  
Он захлопнул окно, все-таки раскурил трубку, и только тогда, покрепче закусив мундштук, спустился вниз.  
\- Привет, Ёдзи! – Нару налетел на него, стоило открыть ворота. – Вот, забирай. Это тебе подарочек от кумитё.  
Ёдзи скривился и оглядел «подарочек». Мальчишка. Лет семнадцати. Весь в синяках и крови.  
\- Ну и чего мне с ним делать? – спросил он.  
\- А я откуда знаю? – Нару захлопал глазами. – Мне сказали: доставить. А что делать – не сказали.  
\- Но это же не мой профиль! – возмутился Ёдзи.  
Нару только покачал головой.  
\- Ничего не знаю. На вот! – он сунул руку под хаори, вытащил оттуда внушительных размеров кошель и передал Ёдзи. Тот сразу начал пересчитывать содержимое.  
\- Что-то тут маловато… – он поднял голову, но Нару был уже почти в конце улицы.  
\- Эй! – крикнул Ёдзи. – Вернись, ворюга!  
Нару обернулся и показал ему язык.  
\- Это мне за труды!  
И тут же сорвался в бег. Ёдзи погрозил ему кулаком.  
\- Вот посмотрим теперь, как я тебе наливать буду, паршивец ты мел… – и замолчал на полуслове: «подарочек» тронул его за плечо.  
\- Вот, – прохрипел он, вложив в ладонь Ёдзи несколько золотых монет. – Он их вытащил.  
Ёдзи уставился на мальчишку во все глаза, нервно покусывая мундштук, но в конце концов спросил:  
\- А ты, значит, вытащил их у него?  
\- Воровать – нехорошо, – так же хрипло сообщил «подарочек».  
Возразить на это Ёдзи было нечем.  
\- Ладно, – сказал он. – Пошли лучше в дом.


	4. Подарочек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Это ж надо все солью посыпать!» - посыпание солью — наиболее традиционный вид очищения какого-то места от скверны: смерти или болезни.

Несколько мгновений Ёдзи смотрел, как мальчишка пытается идти на своих, явно нетвердых ногах, но потом сдался.  
\- Так… – Ёдзи окинул его взглядом. – Ты хоть скажи, за что тут у тебя можно и нельзя браться, а то я в сомнениях.  
«Подарочек» поднял на него усталый взгляд.  
\- Если честно, – прохрипел он, – было бы лучше, если бы вы ни за что не брались.  
Он сделал еще пару шагов, но, в конце концов, позволил Ёдзи схватить себя под мышку и затащить под крышу, тихо охая в процессе.  
\- Момоэ! – заорал Ёдзи, шумно сдвинув двери. – Момоэ!  
Старая служанка появилась через пару мгновений.  
\- Слышу-слышу… Ну зачем же так крича-а… - она замолчала, как была, с приоткрытым ртом, заметив Ёдзину ношу.  
\- Это… – пробормотала Момоэ. И добавила уже решительнее, тыкая в сторону «подарочка» морщинистым пальцем: – Это надо убрать из дома!  
\- Это?.. – Ёдзи выгнул бровь.  
\- А вдруг помрет! – искренне возмутилась служанка. – И что тогда?! Это ж надо все солью посыпать! Откуда я возьму столько соли?!  
«Подарочек» тихо застонал и даже закатил не заплывший глаз.  
\- Не боись! – весело подбодрил их обоих Ёдзи. – Лучше помоги мне его до купальни дотащить.  
Вдвоем они подхватили мальчишку под руки и так, под аккомпанемент сыпавшихся из Момоэ проклятий, дотащили его до ванной.

Первым делом, Ёдзи попробовал снять с «подарочка» кимоно, но тот вдруг вздрогнул и издал какой-то звук, от которого у Ёдзи внутри все сжалось.  
\- Знаешь, Момоэ… – сказал он, задумчиво повертев трубку в пальцах, – тащи сюда опиумную настойку.  
\- Может лучше врача? – тут же предложила служанка.  
\- Сначала настойку, а потом врача, – сразу нашелся Ёдзи.  
Момоэ пробормотала что-то про неразумных детей и вышла, хлопнув створкой двери.

С минуту они сидели молча, Ёдзи разглядывал «подарочек», а тот вроде как хмурился и смотрел в пол. В конце концов, Ёдзи не выдержал.  
\- Так кто это тебя? – спросил он, глубоко затягиваясь.  
\- Цубаки, – пробормотал мальчишка.  
\- А?  
\- Цубаки… – повторил мальчишка громче. И сразу добавил: – Сама.  
\- Цубаки-сама, значит, – Ёдзи хохотнул. Происхождения Цубаки был самого, что ни на есть, простого, а тут сразу «Цубаки-сама»… Прелесть. – А что старик?  
\- Старик? – переспросил «подарочек» и даже поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Ну да, – Ёдзи выбил трубку и сунул ее в складки кимоно. – Знаешь, кумитё?  
Мальчишка вздрогнул и снова опустил взгляд.  
\- Он приказал, значит… – тут же догадался Ёдзи. – А за что же это…  
Но спросить так и не успел. Дверь отошла в сторону, и на пороге возникла Момоэ с чашкой в руках.  
Вдвоем они напоили его настойкой (Ёдзи пришлось придерживать мальчишке голову), а потом Момоэ ушла за врачом, и с вопросами пришлось повременить.

Ему все-таки – хоть и не с первого раза – удалось стащить с «подарочка» одежду, предварительно окатив его водой. Вообще, той дозы опия, что в него влили, было достаточно, чтобы завалить какого-нибудь здоровяка, но мальчишка не только не отрубился, но и все равно немного морщился, когда Ёдзи задевал особенно болезненные места.  
Отпихнув перепачканные тряпки ногой, Ёдзи критически осмотрел результат Цубакиных трудов. На спине мальчишки, от плеч и почти до колен, не было ни единого живого места: сплошные широкие красные полосы. У лопаток и на ягодицах эти ссадины и вовсе превращались в открытые раны, из которых, если их задеть, по-прежнему лениво сочилась кровь. Местами, через все это алеющее великолепие проглядывали яркие синяки.  
Обычно такие вещи Ёдзи не трогали, но тут он даже проникся. Мальчишка мелко вздрагивал, жался к нему и щурил не заплывший глаз, пока Ёдзи намыливал ему волосы и пытался умыть лицо.  
В таком виде их и нашла Момоэ.  
\- Подружились уже? – сразу спросила служанка.  
Ёдзи скривился.  
\- Никакого уважения. И это в моем собственном доме… Ты доктора-то привела?  
\- Привела-привела, – Момоэ кивнула. – Там, в проходной комнате сидит. Сказал, в купальне смотреть не будет. Надо, чтобы мы его на футон уложили.  
Подумав немного, Ёдзи все-таки обмотал бедра мальчишки тряпкой, и, как и до того, они с Момоэ подхватили его под мышки и потащили по дому.

С пациентом доктор не церемонился от слова вообще. Сначала, к ужасу Ёдзи, перевернул его на спину и несколько минут сосредоточенно щупал ребра, потом снова перевернул на живот и принялся за дело.  
К концу процедуры мальчишка взмок и побелел, как полотно, но, ко всеобщему удивлению, не издал ни звука, крепко сжимая зубы.  
\- Ну надо же. Какие мы смелые, – сказал на это доктор.

Цена на его услуги была совершенно дикая. Ёдзи недовольно взвесил заметно полегчавший кошель в руке.  
Зато, докторишка ловко перевязал «подарочку» спину, намазал чем-то прокушенную губу с фингалом и вручил Ёдзи две темные склянки, доступно объяснив, как, как часто и что именно всем этим добром мазать. После чего поспешно удалился.  
Следом ушла и так и не вернулась Момоэ, решив, очевидно, переложить заботы о мальчишке на Ёдзи. Чертова старуха.  
Сам «подарочек» лежал на боку и безуспешно пытался бороться с дремотой. Выглядело это презабавно и очень трогательно. Какое-то время Ёдзи молча его разглядывал, пытаясь понять, что за лицо кроется под всеми этими кровоподтеками, но потом не удержался и спросил:  
\- А звать-то тебя как?  
Мальчишка поднял на него расфокусированный взгляд, и у Ёдзи аж потеплело на душе, такая это была милота.  
\- Ран, – прохрипел мальчишка.  
Ёдзи призадумался.  
\- Хм. Ран… Ран… Погоди, а как это пишется?  
\- «Хаос», – он все-таки закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.  
\- А вот и нет, – сказал Ёдзи. – А вот и нет.  
Он протянул руку и погладил мальчишку по волосам.  
\- Хаоса у меня в доме не будет. А вот цветку место найдется.  
\- Что? – сонно спросил мальчишка.  
\- Спи, говорю. Заткнись и спи.  
И Ран наконец-то уснул.


	5. Орхидея и котята

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Энгава – открытая галерея (или веранда) с деревянным настилом, огибающая дом с двух или трех сторон.  
> Ёсивара – район красных фонарей в Токио.

То ли мази в склянках оказалась чудодейственными, то ли это была волшебная сила юности, но уже через пару дней мальчишка – Ран – довольно уверенно стоял на ногах и почти не дергался, если его трогали за спину. Отеки на лице тоже спали, оставив после себя только внушительных размеров синяки: желтые, зеленые и синие одновременно, отчего казалось, что какой-то шутник испачкал его разноцветной тушью. Черты под синяками были очень даже привлекательные. Это радовало.  
Про себя и свою жизнь Ран особо не распространялся. Бросил мимолетом, что у него есть младшая сестра и что их дом забрали за долги, но на более подробные расспросы только сводил брови и поджимал губы.  
Впрочем, сидеть у кого-то на шее он тоже не собирался. Уже на четвертый день Ёдзи застал его на кухне: Ран со всем тщанием натирал громадный котел, в котором готовили на весь Конэко.  
Пару минут Ёдзи тихо наблюдал, как он сосредоточенно хмурится и как двигаются его узкие бедра и аккуратные мышцы на руках, но потом прочистил горло, и Ран замер, обернулся, моргнул, и тут же вежливо ему поклонился.  
\- Кудо-сама.  
\- Кончал бы ты с этим, – сказал Ёдзи.  
\- Кудо-доно? – тут же спросил мальчишка, чуть склонив голову к плечу.  
\- Сейчас же.  
\- Ёдзи-сам… – начал мальчишка, но, заметив Ёдзину гримасу, тут же поправился: – Ёдзи-сан... Ёдзи-сан?  
\- Вот. Умеешь же, когда хочешь.

На десятый день от синяков не осталось и следа.  
Ран, весь какой-то сияющий, совершенно по-домашнему сидел на энгаве, выходящей в сад, и помогал Момоэ чистить овощи. Несмотря на скупую мимику, было видно, что работа и компания ему по душе.  
Пару минут Ёдзи курил и наблюдал за обоими, скрывшись в тени у раздвижной двери, но потом подошел ближе.  
\- Развлекаемся?  
Момоэ, вздрогнула, а мальчишка даже бровью не повел. Заметил раньше или просто осмелел?  
\- Знаете, что говорят про кошек, которые слишком тихо ходят? – чуть насупившись сказала Момоэ.  
Ёдзи искренне покачал головой.  
\- Что им, рано или поздно, отдавливают хвосты!  
И она погрозила ему сухой, старческой ладошкой.  
\- Момоэ! – возмутился Ёдзи. – Ты – страшная, жестокая женщина! Именно поэтому, я собираюсь вырвать этого невинного юношу из твоих цепких, когтистых лап.  
Пока он изображал когтистую лапу, Ран без лишних вопросов отложил нож и поднялся на ноги, ловко оправляя рукава. Ёдзи эта исполнительность и позабавила и немного задела.  
\- А как же я тут одна? – немного растерялась Момоэ.  
\- Ну, как обычно! – бросил Ёдзи и направился в глубь сада. Ран молча последовал за ним, ступая, как та самая кошка с пока еще не отдавленным хвостом.

Когда они подошли к старой яблоне, Ёдзи начал говорить.  
\- Значит, правила такие. Не болтать. Хотя... это ты умеешь. Внимательно следить за гостями, уже пьяных не пускать. Дверь открывать тихо. Еще будешь говорить: «Добро пожаловать, господин». Вежливо! – он обернулся и посмотрел на Рана. – А ну повтори: «Добро пожаловать, господин».  
\- Добро пожаловать, господин, – повторил Ран механическим тоном.  
\- Нет, – Ёдзи мотнул головой, – не так. С чувством. Потяни… «Добро пожа-а-а-аловать, господин». Ну?  
\- Добро пожа-а-аловать, господин, – сказал Ран, безупречно повторив интонацию.  
\- И кланяйся, – добавил Ёдзи.  
Ран поклонился.  
\- Теперь все вместе.  
\- Добро пожа-а-аловать, господин, – сказал Ран и поклонился.  
Ёдзи выгнул брови.  
\- Мило… Ладно, пошли.  
И они продолжили путь.  
\- В общем, сидишь тихо, пьяных не пускаешь, дверь открываешь, здороваешься… ну?  
\- Добро пожа-а-аловать, господин, – снова повторил Ран.  
\- Да, так. Клиент зашел – поправь за ним обувь и возвращайся на место. Если что не так – зови Кэна. Повтори.  
\- Поправил обувь, вернулся на место, если что не так – зову Кэна.  
\- Отлично.  
Они дошли до узорной калитки, и Ёдзи уже было толкнул ее, но вдруг замер и обернулся.  
\- И что? Совсем ничего не спросишь?  
На мгновение их взгляды встретились, и в глазах мальчишки что-то такое блеснуло, но потом он снова потупился и покачал головой.  
\- А вдруг я веду тебя к, знаешь, «очень плохим людям»? – попробовал пошутить Ёдзи.  
\- Тогда я буду кланяться им и говорить: «Добро пожа-а-аловать, господин», – сказал мальчишка, все так же глядя себе под ноги.  
Ёдзи довольно хохотнул и все-таки толкнул калитку.

Они зашли в домик со стороны кухни, но там было пусто. Ёдзи заглянул в пару комнат, раздвинул двери в большом зале, потом крикнул:  
\- Кэн!  
И повторил, когда никто не отозвался:  
\- Кэн, бездельник, ты где?!  
Они миновали узкий коридорчик и еще один зал, выходивший в сад уже с другой стороны, и наконец вышли к главному входу. Тут стояла широкая конторка и высокий гайдзинский стул. Ран посмотрел на него с опаской.  
\- Кэн! – еще раз крикнул Ёдзи. – И куда все подевались?  
\- Ёдзи-сан, – Ран вдруг подал голос, – скажите, а что, я прямо вот здесь буду…  
И тут же замолчал, услышав топот.  
\- О, нет, – пробормотал Ёдзи.  
Спустя мгновение они ее увидели.  
\- Ёдзи-сан! – почти взвизгнула девушка, вылетев на лестницу. Она ринулась вниз, но сразу запуталась в полах длинного кимоно и буквально упала на Ёдзи сверху. Впрочем, такой опасный маневр ее вроде и не испугал: она повисла у него на руках и захихикала.  
\- Ой, что бы я без вас делала, а?  
\- Да, Маки, лучше бы тебе смотреть под ноги, – Ёдзи попытался спустить ее на пол, но она только крепче обхватила его за шею.  
\- Я такая жутко неуклюжая!  
\- И очень честная, – раздался сверху холодный женский голос.  
Нана, как обычно, причесанная и уже разодетая, стояла на верхней ступеньке и неторопливо курила. Ворот кимоно слишком сильно сползал у нее с плеч.  
\- Ну вот, – пробормотала Маки, все-таки слезая у Ёдзи с рук, – демоница явилась.  
Ёдзи выразительно посмотрел на нее, но тут же обратился к Нане:  
\- А где Кэн? И почему на кухне никого нет?  
Прежде чем ответить, Нана выпустила красивую струйку дыма и меланхолично проводила ее взглядом.  
\- Все отсыпаются после вчерашнего.  
\- А что было вчера? – удивился Ёдзи.  
\- Вчера к нам приезжал Сюити-сама… – раздался сверху мечтательный голос.  
Ёдзи шагнул в сторону и увидел Ханаэ. В отличие от Наны, она, похоже, даже и не думала приводить себя в порядок: из прически неаккуратно торчали многочисленные гребешки и шпильки, а домашнее кимоно было повязано единственным поясом.  
\- Началось… – страдальчески вздохнула Нана.  
\- Ты сама виновата, что он тебя больше не хочет, – сразу огрызнулась Ханаэ. – Так что нечего теперь ревновать.  
\- Было бы кого ревновать, – сказала Нана.  
\- А, ну да, конечно, – Ханаэ фыркнула. – Ты же у нас теперь любительница гайдзинов...  
\- По крайней мере, мои гайдзины не вздыхают по чужим покойницам-женам, – холодно заявила Нана.  
\- По крайней мере, мой Сюити не воняет на весь дом морем и тухлятиной! – тут же возразила Ханаэ.  
\- Опять они за свое… – пробормотала Маки.  
\- Дамы! – искренне возмутился Ёдзи.  
\- О чем спор? – спросила вышедшая на лестницу Кёко, а потом вдруг показала куда-то Ёдзи за спину. – Ой, а кто это?  
Все разом замолчали и Ёдзи обернулся.  
\- Ах да! – сам он как-то уже успел забыть про мальчишку. Ран смотрел на них большими глазами и, судя по всему, совершенно растерялся от такого количества внимания. – Девочки, это Ран. Ран, это девочки, и, если ты тронешь хоть одну – я тебя лично сделаю евнухом.  
Ран захлопал глазами.  
\- Ладно…  
\- Какой хорошенький! – воскликнула Ханаэ.  
\- Чур, мой! – сразу заявила Кёко.  
\- Нет, мой! – возразила Маки.  
Все они побежали к нему, и Ран сразу отступил назад, пытаясь слиться то ли с дверью, то ли с конторкой. Выглядело это презабавно.  
\- Какой миленький!  
\- Смотрите, какая кожа белая!  
\- А гладкая!  
\- А какие мускулы!  
\- Прелесть!  
\- А сколько тебе лет?  
\- Ёдзи-сан… – взмолился Ран, пока они крутили его так и этак, совершенно бесстыдно тиская.  
Посмеиваясь, Ёдзи покачал головой и поднял руки вверх, мол, «ничего не могу сделать». К нему неторопливо подплыла Нана.  
\- И куда вы его?  
\- Пусть пока поработает на входе.  
\- А не слишком ли он взрослый? – удивилась Нана, покусывая кончик мундштука.  
Ёдзи пожал плечами.  
\- Надо же с чего-то начинать… Эй, девочки! А ну полегче! Мальчик – мой, а не ваш!  
\- Ну не жадничай! – сказала ему Ханаэ.  
\- Да-да, надо делиться, – сказала Маки.  
Они пытались то ли снять с мальчишки куртку, то ли просто добраться до завязок на его штанах, а он трепыхался и не переставая сбрасывал их руки. Впрочем, безуспешно.  
\- Так что тут вчера было? – спросил Ёдзи у Наны.  
\- Приезжали Сюити-сама и Ёсиро-сама, со всей свитой… Господи, да схватите его уже под локти!  
Ханаэ тут же последовала совету, и девушки наконец развязали Рану пояс.  
\- А ну-ка, проверим, боится ли он щекотки! – сразу предложила Кёко.  
\- Прекратите! – слабо возмутился Ран.  
\- Гуляли всю ночь, – тем временем говорила Нана. – Уехали пару часов назад, даже позавтракали здесь. Думаю, Кэн до сих пор подсчитывает деньги.  
\- Хм-м… – довольно протянул Ёдзи.  
\- А где были вы, Кудо-сан? – вдруг спросила Нана. Выражение лица у нее, при этом, было такое, словно она уже знала ответ.  
\- Да так… – отозвался Ёдзи, глядя на неодобрительные складочки в уголках ее губ.  
«Опять пили сакэ и курили опиум, Кудо-сан?» – говорили эти складочки.  
\- Ясно, – сказала Нана.  
\- Схожу-ка я к Кэну, – сказал Ёдзи, отводя взгляд.  
Нана грациозно ему поклонилась.  
\- А я, с вашего позволения, прослежу, чтобы они не порвали мальчика на части.  
\- Только не штаны! – воскликнул Ран, которого уже вчетвером стремительно увлекали куда-то во внутренние покои.

Когда Ёдзи часа через три нашел их в комнате Кёко, то не поверил своим глазам.  
\- Что вы сделали с парнем?!  
\- А по-моему, очень мило получилось, – сказала Ханаэ.  
Остальные девушки, включая Нану, закивали. Ёдзи сокрушенно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, ну это просто цирк какой-то…  
Он подошел ближе, ухватил мальчишку за рукав и заставил подняться на ноги. Кёко мигом ухватила его за лодыжку.  
\- Куда это вы?  
\- Да, куда? – спросила Ханаэ.  
\- Умываться! – возмутился Ёдзи.  
\- Но, Ёдзи-сан!  
\- Ёдзи-сан, он же такой хорошенький!  
\- Да-да, оставьте его как есть!  
\- Вы, что, сдурели! – Ёдзи сильнее потянул мальчишку за собой. – А если его какой-нибудь клиент увидит? Не дай боги! Подумают же, что у меня тут не приличный бордель, а какой-нибудь театр! Все! Идем умываться!  
\- Бу! – надулась Маки.  
\- Это нечестно! – возмутилась Кёко.  
\- Вы такой скучный… – пробурчала Ханаэ.  
\- Мы могли бы привлечь больше клиентов, – многозначительно сказала Нана.  
\- Ничего не желаю знать! – Ёдзи обвел их сердитым взглядом и, приобняв Рана за плечи, все-таки вывел его из комнаты.

Пока они шли до купальни, Ёдзи спросил:  
\- Они тебя совсем замучили?  
Ран посмотрел на него искоса и покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Просто они шумные и… – он вздохнул. – Их много.  
Ёдзи рассмеялся и открыл перед ним двери.  
\- Не без этого. – Он взял с полки брусок мыла и тряпку и подтолкнул мальчишку к тазу с водой. – На вот.  
И невольно скривился, когда Ран начал остервенело тереть щеки.  
\- Ну кто так делает? – Ёдзи вздохнул и подпихнул к его ногам скамеечку. – Ладно. Садись давай. Помогу.  
Они сели друг перед другом, Ёдзи закатал рукава и неторопливо отер ему лоб.  
\- Сколько же они на тебя белил перевели?  
\- Не знаю, – мальчишка шмыгнул носом и пожал плечами. – Вроде бы не очень много.  
Он, как обычно, смотрел себе под ноги и немного вбок, и со всем этим (пусть уже подпорченным) женским макияжем, гребешками и шпильками в волосах, выглядел и глупо, и очень, очень красиво.  
\- Мы бы и правда привлекли новых клиентов, – задумчиво пробормотал Ёдзи.  
Ран поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, – Ёдзи улыбнулся, смывая краску у него с губ и носа. – Тебе все это и правда идет.  
Ран нахмурился, и Ёдзи рассмеялся.  
\- Я серьезно! Особенно когда вот так делаешь…

Когда мальчишка отвернулся, чтобы смыть остатки мыла, Ёдзи удивленно спросил:  
\- Они, что, еще и шею тебе этой дрянью намазали?  
Ран обернулся, хлопая так до конца и не отмывшимися глазами.  
\- Да…  
Ёдзи хмыкнул и кивнул на скамеечку.  
\- Ну, раз я уже начал…  
Мальчишка сел к нему спиной, придвинулся и замер, опустив голову. Кожа у него, и правда, была очень белая: граница между ней и белилами была едва заметна. Ёдзи сильнее оттянул ворот и коснулся этого места пальцами. Такая длинная шея…  
Из-за убранных волос и почти открытых плеч казалось, что перед ним и не мужчина, и не женщина, а какое-то не совсем реальное существо. Сердце неровно бухнуло в груди, и, не совсем понимая, что делает, он ухватил мальчишку за пояс, запустил руку ему под куртку, прижал к себе...  
Пахло мылом и юношеским потом, но тело у него было уже совсем не юношеское: сплошь крепкие, аккуратные мускулы. Кровь ударила и в голову, и в пах, и спустя мгновение, он уже целовал мальчишку в шею, в то самое место, где она переходила в плечо, и белила были горьковатые на вкус и оседали на языке.  
Ёдзи попытался развязать на нем пояс, но у него никак не получалось: узел был слишком тугой, а пальцы другой руки как раз нашли сосок – маленький и твердый, тоже совершенно не женский.  
Ран вдруг весь напрягся, будто собираясь оттолкнуть, но потом откинул голову ему на плечо и прошептал:  
\- Я сам, я сам, пожалуйста…  
Их руки встретились, и Ёдзи вдруг понял, что мальчишка дрожит. Он похолодел, вытащил руку у Рана из-под куртки, взял его за подбородок, развернул голову к себе… и возбуждение как рукой сняло.  
Зрачки в точку, побелевшие губы… Настоящая паника.  
\- Ну что ты? – спросил Ёдзи, уже просто его приобнимая. – Ты прямо как будто ни разу…  
Ран вздрогнул и немного покраснел.  
\- Что? – не поверил Ёдзи. – Правда ни разу?  
А вот это был уже настоящий румянец.  
\- Отец пару раз водил меня в Ёсивара… – пробормотал мальчишка и опустил голову.  
В Ёсивара, значит. Ёдзи усмехнулся.  
\- Тебе хоть понравилось?  
\- Да, – Ран кивнул. – Девушка была очень красивая.  
\- Вот как…

Они помолчали. Ёдзи довольно вздохнул, получше пристраивая руку у мальчишки на груди. Он почти уже забыл, как может быть хорошо и уютно, если просто обнимать кого-то. Так спокойно…  
Рану, судя по всему, это тоже нравилось. По крайней мере, он снова расслабился, откинул голову Ёдзи на плечо, а потом и вовсе положил руку ему на локоть и начал неторопливо поглаживать.  
\- Красивые… - пробормотал он.  
\- М? – Ёдзи потерся о его висок щекой.  
\- Татуировки, – пояснил Ран. – Красивые. У Сайдзё-сама похожие. А вот у Хирофуми-сама их почти нет.  
Его мозолистые пальцы заскользили вниз от предплечья, неторопливо обводя рисунок: цветы и волны, хвост карпа и яркую чешую дракона...  
\- Ёдзи-сан, – спросил он, вдруг прикоснувшись к культе, оставшейся от Ёдзиного мизинца, – а почему вас выгнали из клана?  
Ёдзи хмыкнул.  
\- Меня не выгнали. Я сам ушел.  
\- А почему? – Ран повернул голову, невольно задев его щеку одним из гребней.  
Ёдзи поморщился, чуть отстранился и принялся расплетать ему волосы.  
\- Как будто тебе Нару не рассказал, – он улыбнулся. – У него же язык без костей.  
\- Ну… – Ран потупился. – Он сказал, что это было из-за женщины, и кумитё был просто в ярости.  
\- Ну да, – Ёдзи разложил гребни и шпильки на крайней ступеньке ванны и наконец запустил пальцы мальчишке в волосы. – Примерно так оно и было.  
Ран вдруг снова повернулся и заглянул ему в лицо.  
\- Расскажите?  
Ёдзи улыбнулся.  
\- А что мне за это будет?  
\- И я вам что-нибудь расскажу…  
Ёдзи внимательно на него посмотрел. На строгое, немного хмурое лицо, плотно сжатые губы… И рассказал ему все. С самого начала и до конца.


	6. Упрямая горечавка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Один, блин, цветет, другой сияет» – имя «Ран» в разных вариантах написания может означать «хаос»/«восстание» или «орхидея». Имя «Ёдзи»( 耀爾 ) буквально означает: «ты сияешь».  
> Горечавка – в Японии горечавка традиционно символизирует верность. Ну а в каноне – это «имиджевый цветок» Хидаки Кэна.

Кэн помощнику не то чтобы очень обрадовался.  
Обошел его кругом, придирчиво оглядывая, потом спросил:  
\- Ну и чё мне с ним делать?  
\- Любить, лелеять и беречь, – серьезно ответил Ёдзи.  
\- Это ты сейчас пошутил так, да? – Кэн нахмурился и еще раз обошел мальчишку кругом. Тот стоял смирно, но внимательно следил за каждым его движением. – А звать-то его как?  
Ёдзи довольно хмыкнул.  
\- Он, кстати, говорящий.  
\- Да неужели? – деланно удивился Кэн и обратился к Рану напрямую: – Звать-то тебя как?  
\- Ран, – ответил мальчишка, чуть повернув к нему голову.  
\- Гы. Ёдзи, это ты, что ли, постарался? Ран… – он хохотнул еще раз. – Развелось тут вас, как грязи. Цветочки-шмелечки… Вот у меня – нормальное, мужское имя. Кэн. Значит «сильный». А вы… Один, блин, цветет, другой сияет. Во, кстати, про цветуще-сияющих...

И он принялся подробно, весьма цветисто и с совершенно непередаваемым акцентом рассказывать, как его пытался нагреть какой-то «козел» из какой-то там варильни.  
\- Ну а я ему и говорю: «А если мне взамен нормального пива не привезешь, я тебе вот эти отбросы обратно в жопу позаливаю!» Вот, сегодня должен доставить новое, – закончил свой рассказ Кэн.  
\- Ну так и отлично! – воодушевился Ёдзи.  
Кэн закатил глаза.  
\- Ты представляешь, сколько мне его уламывать пришлось? Он же, падла, упертый…  
\- Он, конечно, мудак, – подтвердил Ёдзи, – но вот дочка у него…  
Он мечтательно попыхтел трубкой, и Кэн страдальчески вздохнул.  
\- Ну ты и козлина… Или не понимаешь, что он именно из-за твоих шашней с его дочкой нам такое дерьмо через раз подсовывать пытается? Да он, небось, вообще бы его менять отказался, если бы твоего папашу, мир его дому, до усрачки не боялся?  
\- Ну, значит хорошо, что он папашу боится… – сразу нашелся Ёдзи.  
\- Нет, я не могу с тебя. Ну вот вообще не могу… – Кэн покачал головой и обернулся к Рану. – Эй, цветик! Хватит столбом стоять. Пошли дела делать.

Для начала он всучил Рану метлу и приказал «подмести тут». «Тут» – включало внушительных размеров задний двор и ту часть склада, где хранилось спиртное, но Рану даже понравилась эта работа: никто не зудел над ухом.  
Потом они какое-то время таскали небольшие бочонки с пивом, и, видимо, Кэн не соврал, когда говорил, что поставщик на них в обиде: перебрасывая бочонки со своей повозки, он то и дело пытался попасть им с Кэном в голову.  
В конце концов, после того как Ран отбегал с тряпкой все полы у входа (к его стыду, на это пришли посмотреть почти все обитатели Конэко, и у него еще долго горели уши от их комментариев), Кэн загнал его в кухню, где сначала спросил:  
\- Ты шинковать умеешь?  
И на Раново многозначительное «Да» – вручил ему нож и сам принялся за дело.

Как оказалось, Кэн любил поговорить в процессе. Сначала, правда, говорил по делу: очертил круг Рановых обязанностей, вкратце описал всех постоянных клиентов, а потом вдруг пощупал Рана за бицепс и, усмехнувшись, объяснил, как надо управляться с особо разбуянившимися.  
Но постепенно его болтовня все больше и больше съезжала с темы, и уже через час он вовсю рассказывал Рану, как, по его же собственному выражению, «оказался в этом гадюшнике».  
\- Нет, ты не подумай, – тут же оправдал свою нынешнюю работу Кэн, – место тут хорошее, деньги приличные, но не мое все это. Я вон, даже татуировку дальше середины спины не стал делать. Чтобы, так сказать, не стать якудзой по жопу. Ха-ха.

Хотя, надо было признать, что рассказывал он довольно увлекательно и явно не так часто травил эту байку. Ран невольно заслушался.

\- Был у меня дружок, – рассказывал Кэн. – Мы с ним с детства вместе. Ну, так у нас повелось, что куда он – туда и я. Как брат мне был… – он немного понурился, но почти сразу продолжил: – В общем, как-то мы с ним разбежались на полгода. Он, вроде как, свалил в Канадзаву… а может и не сваливал никуда, теперь-то уже хрен разберешь. В общем, он свалил, а я тут, в Эдо остался. Потом, вдруг, заявляется ко мне, как снег на голову, и подкатывает: так, мол, и так, Кэн, ты мне, как брату, окажи услугу – отнеси вот эту коробочку по такому-то адресу. Ну, я же тоже не дурак: спросил, что там, в коробочке. А он мне такой: да там лекарство, я бы сам отнес, так хозяин меня тамошний не любит, услужи уж, по-братски. И я ему поверил. Как брату же.  
Вот у того дома меня и сцапали.  
Отвели, значит, в темный уголок, открывают коробочку, а там… Ну да, в общем-то лекарство. Ёдзи вон им частенько лечится. Просто его там было столько, что, наверное, обдолбать весь сёгунский дворец бы хватило. Я уже потом узнал, что это так китайцы в обход наших пытаются свой гребаный опий в курильни сбывать, а тогда все думал: может Касэ тоже подставили? Или он коробочки перепутал? В общем, дурак был дураком.  
Побили они меня… крепко. Видишь, нос сломан? И вот эти пальцы? Вот, это они постарались. Ну, значит, били они меня и спрашивали: откуда товар? А я молчу. Потому что каким бы мудаком Касэ не был, а все равно – он мне брат.  
Ну, тогда Сюити-сама меня и спас. Очень ему понравилось, что я никого не выдаю, что бы со мной не делали. Но сказал, что мне теперь либо в залив – кверху брюхом валяться и тухнуть, либо к нему в клан. В общем, выбора-то и не было. Я согласился. Поработал немножко там и сям, а потом меня сюда отправили. За ихним братцем и домом приглядывать.  
А Касэ, кстати, я так и не выдал. А его все равно через год прирезали. На том же самом, идиот, попался. Так что, вот тебе мудрость от сильно поумневшего человека: верность – лучше подлянки, все-таки.


	7. Потерять и найти

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гэта - традиционная японская обувь на деревянной подошве.

Ёдзи был не зол. Он был в ярости.  
Ухватившись за ручку очередного ящика, он выдернул его из комода и вытряхнул вещи на пол. Спустя мгновение ящик улетел в глубь комнаты и по пути опрокинул тушечницу; ее содержимое теперь медленно разливалось по циновке.  
Ёдзи быстро порылся в стопке домашних кимоно, теперь лежавших у него под ногами, но, так и не найдя среди них то, что искал, приобнял себя за плечи и зажмурился, пытаясь побороть приступ паники.  
Так… спокойнее… надо просто дышать… дышать… У него наверняка есть еще. Надо просто вспомнить, где... Где он еще не искал?  
Все еще дрожа, он быстро огляделся по сторонам. Развороченный комод, разбитая ваза, черная лужица от туши, кучи одежды, кое-как валяющиеся книги… Нет, не может быть! Он уже везде посмотрел!  
И тут его взгляд упал на шкаф с футонами.  
Ёдзи подскочил к нему и начал, как и до того, скидывать все на пол. Один, второй, третий… А за ними ничего. И под ними ничего. И между ними ничего.  
\- Момоэ! – заорал он. – Момоэ!  
И уставился на старушку, когда та появилась на пороге.  
\- Ты опять рылась в моих вещах? – как можно нейтральнее спросил Ёдзи, спрятав нещадно дрожащие руки в рукавах.  
Момоэ потупилась.  
\- Я просто прибралась.  
\- Просто прибралась? – Ёдзи приблизился к ней на шаг. – Просто прибралась, значит… И это поэтому я опять не нахожу свои вещи? Очень нужные мне вещи… Да? Ну, говори!  
\- Вы и так вчера не могли подняться с постели… – сказала Момоэ, все-таки не решаясь поднять на него взгляд. – Вам нужно прекращать это с собой делать, Ёдзи-сама… Вы же себя губите!  
\- А… То есть ты решила, что мне уже достаточно и решила заняться сыском? А потом? А что ты потом сделала?  
Момоэ насупилась и посмотрела на него исподлобья.  
\- Я все сожгла. Все-все. И если бы нашла еще – сожгла бы и это.  
Сожгла… Сожгла… У него больше ничего нет…  
\- Момоэ… – пробормотал он. – Ты… ты что, не понимаешь? Я же не могу так! Я же спать так не могу! Ты представляешь, что наделала?! Я же не хочу, чтобы она… чтобы она снова… пришла… пришла и…  
Он уже почувствовал приближение нового приступа: этот особенный холодок, расползающийся по спине… но его вдруг захлестнула ярость. Сожгла. Сожгла, значит. Вот так вот просто взяла и… Это она виновата! Убить! Убить старую ведьму!  
Он сделал еще шаг, представляя, как сожмет ее птичью шейку, и как хрустнут позвонки, но Момоэ вдруг съежилась и отступила дальше в коридор. Такая маленькая и жалкая…  
Ёдзи выдохнул и с усилием потер глаза.  
Ладно, раз дома ничего больше нет, придется побегать по городу.  
Он вернулся к стопке вещей и, порядком раскидав их ногами, нашел кошелек, доставшийся ему вместе с «подарочком», распустил завязки… Внутри оказалась пара серебряных монет. Но это слишком мало! Ёдзи поднялся на ноги, подошел к Момоэ и навис над ней.  
\- Дай мне денег.  
Момоэ торопливо покачала головой.  
\- У меня нет. Вы у меня все, что было, еще три дня назад забрали.  
Черт, и правда…  
\- Тогда сходи за деньгами к Кэну! – приказал он.  
Момоэ смотрела на него большими, как блюдца, глазами.  
\- Но Кэн-сан мне не даст… Вы же знаете.  
В бессильной ярости Ёдзи врезал ногой по раме двери, и боль от этого удара разозлила его еще сильнее.  
К черту!  
Он сунул кошелек в складки кимоно, отпихнул Момоэ и направился к выходу. Он что-нибудь придумает, лишь бы выбраться отсюда.

Но ушибленная нога, как назло, никак не хотела попадать в ремешок гэта. А еще, отсюда он слышал, как Момоэ кричит где-то в глубине дома, вроде зовет кого-то, и звуки ее голоса раздражали просто неимоверно. Но тут ему все-таки удалось надеть обувь, и все остальное сделалось не важно.  
Он резко раздвинул двери и вышел во двор. И как раз открывал калитку, когда его нагнал Ран: раскрасневшийся и весь какой-то растрепанный.  
\- Чего тебе? – буркнул Ёдзи.  
\- Ну… – мальчишка похлопал глазами, но тут же сообразил: – Можно я пойду с вами?  
\- Момоэ тебя натравила? – резко спросил Ёдзи. – Чтобы за мной шпионил?!  
Ран быстро покачал головой.  
\- Я не буду шпионить. Я просто пройдусь с вами. Можно?.. – и у этого глаза как блюдца…  
Мелькнула мысль, что это не особо удачная идея. В конце концов, мальчишке, как и всем прочим ценным «подарочкам», которые его папаша отсылал в Конэко, нельзя было выходить за стены дома. Не дай боги, сбежит еще… Но Ёдзи было уже без разницы. Момоэ его предала. Кэн его предал. И этот тоже предаст. Это все просто предлог. Вот отойдут они подальше от дома, так он возьмет и свалит. И к черту! К черту все!  
Ёдзи развернулся и зашагал по мостовой. Он знал, куда идти, так что упрямо смотрел только перед собой, и изрядно удивился, когда толкнул знакомую дверь и вдруг заметил Рана, который вовсе даже не убежал, и теперь мялся в сторонке, не решаясь подойти ближе.  
\- Тебе сюда нельзя, – буркнул Ёдзи и зашел внутрь.

И сразу оценил плюсы хорошей репутации. Встретивший его низкорослый (примерно с Момоэ) то ли китаец, то ли кореец, без лишних вопросов проводил его дальше, за цветастую занавеску и вглубь дома, где повсюду были навалены подушки и стоял резкий, душный запах опиума.  
Уже откидываясь на эти подушки, он вдруг подумал: «Я и правда собираюсь это сделать?» Никогда раньше он не ходил по таким заведениям без денег. А если и ходил, то у него всегда было что продать. Но сейчас при себе у него имелась всего парочка серебряных монет, а заложить он мог разве что свою одежду. Как же будет неудобно перед местными…  
Но тут он вспомнил про свой кошмар наяву и глубоко затянулся. А потом еще раз. И еще.  
С каждой затяжкой кошмар отступал все дальше и дальше, а потом и вовсе… не исчез, но вроде как встал в стороне, тихо на него поглядывая. А вместе с ним отступило и все остальное.

Когда он вышел из курильни через пару часов, мальчишки за дверью уже не было.  
Сбежал, значит. Ну и ладно. Какая теперь разница, ведь тело у Ёдзи было легкое-легкое, как пушинка. А какое дело пушинке до каких-то там пацанов? Правильно? Правильно.  
Неторопливо переставляя ноги, он задумался про пушинку и решил, что все-таки нет, он не пушинка. Но что же он такое? Пух навел его на мысли про перья. Точно. Где пух, там и перья. А если у него есть перья, то он птица? Ёдзи хихикнул. Было бы весело летать над всеми нехорошими людьми и гадить им на головы. Вот, например, на отца. Пролететь так, и прицельно, прямо на лысину…

С этой приятной мысли его сбили совсем неприятные звуки: где-то за спиной резко раздвинулась дверь, и кто-то противненько так заорал:  
\- Стой! Держите его! Держите!  
Ёдзи обернулся. Странно. Он ведь так далеко от них отлетел, так почему они его так быстро догоняют? Может дело в ногах? Он уставился на них, отстраненно замечая, что они как-то очень медленно двигаются. Ну, это нормально. Птицы – они же летающие. А ходить им сложно…  
А потом он и вправду полетел. Земля вдруг оказалась близко-близко, но в следующий момент он уже смотрел в небо, и кто-то нависал над ним и тряс за плечи.  
\- Падла! А ну гони деньги! Нагреть нас решил?! Нагреть, да?!  
\- Фу, – сказал Ёдзи. – Как невежливо.  
\- Нет, ты слышал? Ты слышал?! – говорило нависшее над ним лицо.  
\- Простите, – сказал Ёдзи, – но вы так жутко воняете, вам стоит отодвинуться…  
\- Да я его сейчас урою! – из полумрака вдруг возник еще один человек, на ходу вынимая меч.  
\- Ого, – удивился Ёдзи. – Какие страсти! Прямо «Кабуки» на выгуле…  
Он рассмеялся своей же шутке и огляделся по сторонам: вдруг кому-то так же смешно? На него смотрели случайные прохожие, и Ёдзи помахал им рукой. Это было вежливо.  
\- Деньги гони! – его снова встряхнули, и Ёдзи хотел было возмутиться, но обидчик почему-то вдруг отпустил его и отлетел куда-то в сторону.  
\- Ты чё, охренел?! – заорал человек с мечом. – Да я тебя сейчас урою!  
А обращался он вроде как не к Ёдзи.  
Ёдзи покрутил головой и вдруг заметил мальчишку.  
\- Опустите меч, – сказал мальчишка немного странным тоном.  
\- Пода-а-а-арочек, – довольно протянул Ёдзи. Не сбежал, значит… Он так обрадовался, что захотел обнять свой подарочек. Ну хоть за что-нибудь. Вот, хотя бы, за ногу.  
Он уже потянулся к этой ноге, но Ран вдруг метнулся вперед, потом в сторону, уходя от лезвия меча, а потом снова вперед. Его кулак влетел противнику в корпус, и тот покачнулся. Мгновение спустя этот мужик валялся на земле, а меч лежал у мальчишки в ладони. Ёдзи зааплодировал.  
А потом и засвистел, когда на Рана набросился тот, вонючий, и мальчишка свалил его ударом ноги.  
\- Давай, подарочек! – подбадривал он с земли. – Врежь козлу!  
Но драка как-то слишком быстро кончилась, а потом подарочек и вовсе отколол штуку. Он быстро подошел к китайцу (а может, и корейцу), низко поклонился, вернул ему меч и вместе с ним всучил золотую монету. После чего снова поклонился и вернулся к Ёдзи.  
\- Пойдемте.  
\- Уже? – Ёдзи надулся.  
Мальчишка кивнул и быстро огляделся по сторонам.  
\- Полиция сюда, может, и не сунется, а вот друзья этих двоих – «эти двое» как раз со стонами поднимались с земли, – очень могут.  
\- Ладно… твоя взяла… – Ёдзи протянул руку, и, когда мальчишка помог ему встать, пробурчал: – Но это все равно скучно. Мы как будто сбегаем…  
\- Мы не сбегаем, – сказал Ран, обхватив его за пояс и позволяя на себя опереться, – это тактическое отступление.  
\- Вот как… – Ёдзи хохотнул. И вдруг вспомнил кое-что важное. – А откуда у тебя деньги?  
Мальчишка посмотрел на него искоса.  
\- Момоэ-сан дала.  
\- А мне сказала, что у нее ничего нет… – Ёдзи хмыкнул. – Вот же старая ведьма…

Чем дальше они уходили от курильни, тем труднее ему становилось идти. Ноги нещадно заплетались, а еще наваливалась дремота и такая дикая усталость… Наверное, он перебрал.  
Несколько раз Ёдзи пытался остановиться, чтобы перевести дух, но Ран упорно тянул его вперед.  
\- Пойдемте, Ёдзи-сан, – приговаривал он. – Вам нужно лечь.  
\- С тобой, что ли? – хихикнул Ёдзи.  
К его удивлению, Ран закатил глаза. Осмелел, стервец.  
\- Не думаю, что вы на что-то сейчас способны…  
\- С тобой, дорогуша, – пробормотал Ёдзи, ткнувшись носом в его волосы, – я способен на все.

В конце концов они добрались до дома без приключений. Комната его была уже прибрана, только вот пятно от туши все равно уродовало циновки. Ёдзи недовольно смотрел на него все то время, что Момоэ расстилала ему футон и помогала выбраться из грязного и пыльного кимоно.  
Когда они с Раном дотащили его до постели и мальчишка потянулся притушить лампу, Ёдзи крепко ухватил его за запястье.  
\- Не надо. И посиди со мной немного… – попросил он.  
Ран удивленно посмотрел на него сверху вниз, но потом выражение его лица немного смягчилось. Он кивнул.  
\- Хорошо.  
И, еще раз крепко сжав его руку, Ёдзи провалился во тьму без сновидений.

Сначала он, как обычно, почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Взгляд из темного угла комнаты. Сердце забилось-часто-часто, по спине прокатилась волна холода, и, уже задыхаясь от ужаса, Ёдзи медленно открыл глаза. И сразу увидел ее.  
Аска стояла на этом проклятом пятне от туши и смотрела на него как всегда: грустно и с укоризной, чуть склонив голову к плечу.  
\- Уйди… – шепотом попросил Ёдзи. – Уйди…  
Но Аска его не слушала. Она никогда его не слушала. Она сделала шаг, почти выступая за границу тени, и Ёдзи отпрянул и пополз назад, но почти сразу во что-то врезался.  
\- Ёдзи-сан? – сказал чей-то голос, и ему на грудь легла тяжелая, широкая ладонь.  
Ёдзи едва не заорал, но потом вдруг сообразил: это же Ран, мальчишка, подарочек… Он резко обернулся. И правда... Ран обеспокоенно смотрел на него сверху.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Ты… т-ты видишь ее? – спросил Ёдзи. Боковым зрением он до сих пор видел Аску, но теперь она не решалась подойти ближе. – Там… у той стены…  
Ран поднял голову и посмотрел туда, где стояла Аска. Несколько секунд он вглядывался в полумрак, но потом сказал:  
\- Нет. Только тень от дерева.  
Ёдзи выдохнул. Он не один, и значит, она скоро уйдет.  
И действительно, Аска сокрушенно покачала головой, отступила назад и слилась с темнотой. Наконец-то.  
\- Это была ваша жена? – тихо спросил мальчишка.  
\- Да, – Ёдзи кивнул и поднялся, присаживаясь на футоне. Кое-как отер пот. – А почему ты до сих пор здесь?  
Ран посмотрел на него виновато.  
\- Я взял одну из ваших книг… – он кивнул на аккуратно прибранную стопку на комоде, – и немного зачитался.  
Ёдзи хмыкнул.  
\- Вот как…  
Он подхватил эту самую книгу и хмыкнул еще раз, а мальчишка сразу смутился и быстро засобирался.  
\- Ну, я, наверное, пойду… Не буду вам мешать…  
Ёдзи еле успел ухватить его за штанину.  
\- Погоди, погоди… – он отполз немного в сторону и похлопал по своей подушке. – Ложись.  
\- Что? – удивился Ран. – Зачем?  
Ёдзи настойчивее потянул его к себе.  
\- Если ты уйдешь… – он снова почувствовал приближающийся озноб, – она наверняка придет снова. Останься.  
И, подумав немного, добавил:  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Несколько мгновений Ран раздумывал и хмурился, но потом кивнул.  
\- Ладно. – И принялся развязывать на себе пояс.

Пару минут они неловко возились, пристраиваясь друг к другу то так, то эдак, но, в конце концов, Ёдзи это надоело, он навалился на мальчишку всем весом и пристроил голову у него на плече. Пояс Ранова нижнего кимоно теперь упирался ему в бок, но это было вполне терпимо.  
\- Ёдзи-сан, – недовольно пробормотал мальчишка. – Вы тяжелый…  
\- А ты терпи, – сказал Ёдзи. – Не женщина.  
\- Ладно… – Ран вздохнул.  
Они немного помолчали, потом Ёдзи спросил:  
\- До какого места ты книгу дочитал?  
\- М-м-м… До того, где императрица берет Сэймэя в плен.  
\- Эй, – Ёдзи поднял голову и лукаво ему улыбнулся, – хочешь расскажу, что будет дальше?  
\- Нет! – мальчишка замотал головой. – Не надо!  
Ёдзи рассмеялся и снова пристроился у него на плече.  
\- Ну ладно…

На этот раз они молчали долго, и он уже почти задремал, когда Ран снова подал голос:  
\- Ёдзи-сан… А можно спросить?  
\- М?  
\- А вот… ваша жена… – неуверенно начал мальчишка.  
Ёдзи невольно нахмурился. Ему очень не хотелось сейчас говорить про Аску.  
\- Когда вы ее видите, – продолжил Ран, – какая она?  
\- Такая же, как когда я видел ее в последний раз. Мертвая, в крови… – он поднял голову. – Зачем спрашиваешь?  
\- Я… – мальчишка покусал губу. – Просто я тоже иногда вижу своих родителей. И они тоже такие, как я их тогда нашел. – Он внимательно посмотрел на Ёдзи. – Это очень тяжело.  
Ёдзи хмыкнул и снова к нему прижался.  
\- Да, очень…  
\- Но я не думаю, что вам стоит из-за этого губить свою жизнь… – вдруг сказал Ран.  
Ёдзи хотел было возмутиться, потому что… ну вот с чего этот сопляк решил, что это его дело?! Но Рановы пальцы вдруг оказались у него в волосах, и Ёдзи сразу передумал. Как же хорошо…  
Он повозился, устраиваясь еще удобнее и прикрыл глаза. Под ухом сильно и ровно билось чужое сердце.  
\- Может, и не стоит… – пробормотал он, чувствуя, как на него снова наваливается приятная сонная тяжесть. – Просто… все же это лучше, чем жизнь без цели, правда? Вот у тебя есть цель?  
\- Есть, – не задумываясь ответил Ран. Но пояснять, что это за цель, почему-то не стал, просто продолжая поглаживать Ёдзи по голове. И чем дольше он это делал, тем сильнее Ёдзи хотелось спать. Так что он не стал допытываться, все равно мальчишка не скажет.  
Правда, немного позже, уже через дрему, он услышал:  
\- Убить Такатори Рэйдзи.  
Но, скорее всего, ему это просто приснилось.


	8. Неожиданные встречи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сёдзи - скользящая перегородка, состоящая из прозрачной или полупрозрачной бумаги, крепящейся к деревянной раме. В традиционной японской архитектуре используется вместо окон.

Осень в этом году грозила выдаться прохладной, и от гулявших по Конэко сквозняков уже несло сыростью и хандрой. Но Ёдзи не желал поддаваться этому настрою. Он покрепче набил трубку, широко раздвинул сёдзи и подставил лицо лучам все еще по-летнему теплого солнца.  
Блаженство…  
Момоэ вечно шутила над этой его привычкой. Мол, это не просто судьба, что именно он стал хозяином Конэко, раз уж кошачьего в нем несколько больше, чем человечьего.  
Как бы там ни было, в этой шутке была доля правды: будь его воля, он часами бы валялся и дремал на солнышке, изредка лакая сакэ из блюдечка. И определенно не занимался бы всей этой ерундой с долговыми книгами, которую на него вечно пытался спихивать Кэн. Нет уж. К черту долги, книги и осень.  
Ёдзи блаженно улыбнулся, намереваясь провести так хотя бы пару часов, но тут до него донесся какой-то странный звук. Он прислушался.  
Внизу о чем-то спорили двое мужчин. Точнее, один уговаривал, а второй не хотел соглашаться.  
\- Ну ладно, – говорил первый (голос у него был странно знакомый), – ну не дергайся ты так, я же не кусаюсь…  
\- Так чего вы хотите? – сказал второй, и Ёдзи с удивлением узнал голос «подарочка». – Чтобы я позвал его или торчал здесь с вами?  
\- Ой, кто-то тут забыл про манеры… – проворковал второй. – Кто же это про них забыл, а? Кто?  
\- Прекратите! – возмутился Ран.  
Ёдзи тяжело вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Если мальчишка не может разобраться с кем-то приставучим сам – значит, придется ему помочь.  
Первым, что он увидел, когда вышел на лестницу, была широкая спина Цубаки. Так вот почему второй голос показался ему знакомым! Он спустился еще на пару ступенек и наконец-то увидел Рана, вокруг которого практически обвивался Кикё.  
\- Я не смогу позвать его, если вы будете держать меня и дальше! – возмущался Ран, впрочем, особо не сопротивляясь. Ну, неудивительно. При таком-то эскорте у его мучителя.  
\- А зачем он нам? Нам и так хорошо, – приговаривал Кикё, дуя мальчишке на волосы. Судя по всему, сегодня он был в этом своем «игривом» настроении, которое Ёдзи терпеть не мог. От игривого Кикё никогда не знаешь чего ожидать.  
– Нам же хорошо, да?  
\- Хватит… Прекратите!  
Ёдзи выразительно прочистил горло, и все обернулись на этот звук.  
\- Ёдзи-сан! – воскликнул мальчишка. – К вам посетители!  
\- Да я уж вижу… - Ёдзи сложил руки на груди. – Кикё, будь добр, отпусти моего работника.  
\- Кудо! – сразу воодушевился тот. – Ну зачем же так сразу? Между прочим, я наконец-то нашел того, кого хочу снять в этом твоем… храме разврата, – Кикё взмахнул изящной, белой рукой, пока другая его рука (не менее изящная и белая) бесстыдно шарила у Рана под кимоно. – И готов предложить хорошие деньги за, скажем… два часа общения с этим твоим работником. Как ты на это смотришь?  
Он обворожительно улыбнулся, а Ран уставился на Ёдзи большими глазами.  
\- Не продается, – буркнул Ёдзи, покрепче закусив мундштук. Ран облегченно вздохнул.  
\- Как это… «не продается»? – удивился Кикё. – Это же бордель! Тут все продается!  
\- А он не продается, – сразу возразил Ёдзи.  
\- И это, по-вашему, сервис?!  
Они препирались еще пару минут. Точнее, препирался Кикё, а Ёдзи неторопливо курил и поглядывал то на него, то на Рана, то на Цубаки, у которого, чем дальше, тем сильнее ходили желваки. Верному слуге совсем не нравилось, что его господин обжимается с кем-то посторонним.  
\- Между прочим, не я один по тебе скучаю, – Кикё вдруг перевел тему и немного встряхнул мальчишку за пояс. – Сион нам про тебя все уши прожужжал. Даже попробовал убедить Сайдзё-сама вернуть тебя обратно.  
\- Сион? – удивился Ёдзи.  
\- Ну да. Чуть ли не каждый день про него вспоминает. Думаю, если бы Сайдзё-сама чуть меньше загружал его работой, он бы наверняка уже начал сюда бегать… – Кикё убрал выбившуюся из хвоста прядку Рану за ухо. – Да, Ран-кун? Ты у нас разбиваешь сердца…  
\- Передайте Сиону-доно мою благодарность, – ровно сказал Ран.  
\- «Передайте мою благодарность»… – передразнил его Кикё. – Кстати, у меня же есть для тебя подарок!  
Он сунул руку под ворот кимоно и извлек оттуда пухлый конверт. Ран сначала нахмурился, но потом, видимо, понял, что внутри, и его глаза удивленно расширились.  
\- Это…  
\- Ага. Оно самое. Знаешь, как сложно было перехватить его до того, как оно попало к Сайдзё-сама, м-м-м?  
\- Отдайте, – потребовал Ран. Но потом сглотнул и добавил уже совсем другим тоном: – Пожалуйста.  
\- Между прочим, – Кикё сделал вид, что его не слышит, и покрутил конверт в пальцах, – я его даже не вскрывал… Разве я не заслужил хотя бы крохотную награду?  
Он принялся шептать что-то Рану на ухо, а Ёдзи посмотрел на чуть ли не дрожащего от гнева Цубаки. Забавно… Ему и раньше приходилось видеть всевозможные мелкие проявления ревности в его исполнении, но тут было что-то особенное. Серьезное. Может, он еще и поэтому тогда не оставил на мальчишке ни единого живого места?  
\- Я не буду это делать! – вдруг сказал Ран, вырвав его из размышлений.  
\- Ну почему? – удивился Кикё. – Тебе же это будет совсем не сложно!  
\- Не буду, – Ран насупился и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Ну, в таком случае… – Кикё наконец отпустил его, отступил на шаг и принялся со всем тщанием пристраивать конверт у себя в рукаве. Заметив это, мальчишка побелел.  
\- Отдайте. Зачем оно вам?  
\- Услуга за услугу, – Кикё хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Кикё, отдай ему конверт, – вмешался Ёдзи.  
\- Это наше дело… – Кикё холодно посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Игривое настроение давало о себе знать.  
\- Уже мое, – возразил Ёдзи. – Сейчас же отдай.  
\- Ладно-ладно, – Кикё вздохнул, но все-таки послушался. – Держи.  
Едва драгоценный конверт оказался у Рана в руках, он коротко поклонился и стрелой пролетел мимо Ёдзи наверх.  
\- Определенно забыл о манерах… – пробормотал Кикё.

В конце концов ему удалось выпроводить эту неразлучную парочку, пожертвовав им бочонок своего лучшего сакэ.  
Правда, светлая сторона у всего этого безобразия тоже была. Уже перед воротами Кикё «вдруг» вспомнил об истинной цели их с Цубаки визита и вручил Ёдзи увесистый кошель с золотом. Как он выразился: «с большим приветом от Сайдзё-сама». Тьфу ты.  
Ёдзи спрятал кошель под широкий пояс и наконец-то вернулся в дом.  
Ран нашелся именно там, где он и думал: в общей комнате и с раскрытым конвертом в руках. Вокруг него почти кружком стояли девушки, но он не обращал на них никакого внимания, целиком углубившись в чтение письма, которое в этом конверте и оказалось.  
\- Ну что там? – спросил Ёдзи шепотом, заглядывая поверх девичьих головок и плеч.  
Но ответить ему не успели. Ран вдруг опустил письмо и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Простите… – он пробрался мимо них и быстро вышел из комнаты. Где-то вдали хлопнула перегородка, потом все стихло.  
Зато заговорили девушки.  
\- Ёдзи-сан, там такой ужас! – воскликнула Маки.  
\- Да уж, бедная девочка… – вздохнула Ханаэ.  
\- Ну, это не самая плохая судьба, – загадочно заявила Нана, выпуская аккуратное облачко дыма.  
\- Его сестру выдают замуж! – сообщила Кёко.  
\- Хм-м-м-м… – сказал Ёдзи. – Тут надо подумать.

Ран сидел на веранде и с остервенением вытачивал перекладинки для новых сёдзи. Стружка летела во все стороны.  
Определенно не лучшее время для разговора, но Ёдзи любил рисковать.  
Сначала он кашлянул, предупреждая о своем приближении, а потом осторожно уселся рядом.  
\- М-м-м… – он сам толком не знал как начать, поэтому решил спросить напрямую: – Значит это было письмо от твоей сестры?  
Разумеется, Ран ответил не сразу. Несколько мгновений он хмурился, срезая лишнее дерево с особым тщанием, но потом все-таки обронил короткое:  
\- Да.  
И снова замолчал.  
Ёдзи вздохнул. Когда речь заходила о чем-то личном, мальчишка вечно начинал цедить по капле.  
\- А что там Кикё говорил про старика? – он все-таки решил добиться хоть сколько-нибудь развернутого ответа. – Ну, что конверт пришлось перехватывать. Он сначала забирает письма себе?  
Морщинка между Рановых бровей стала немного глубже.  
\- Да.  
\- А что потом?  
Мальчишка бросил на него короткий, сердитый взгляд.  
\- Не знаю. Все конверты попадали ко мне вскрытыми. А некоторые письма вообще не доходили.  
Ёдзи удивленно моргнул. Нет, он, конечно, всегда знал, что его папаша – редкостный подонок, но...  
\- Ты еще скажи, что он запрещал вам видеться… Погоди, он запрещал?!  
Ран нервно дернул плечом.  
\- Нет. Ее пару раз привозили из… из того дома, где она сейчас живет.  
Пару раз привозили? Это было слишком даже для его отца.  
Ёдзи невольно задумался. Сайдзё следил за их перепиской, следил, чтобы они держались друг от друга подальше… Получается, он либо ненавидел обоих (но с чего бы?), либо чего-то боялся (но чего?).  
В этих сиротах ведь не было ничего особенного. По скупым рассказам самого же Рана выходило, что история у них самая обыкновенная: отец занял у клана крупную сумму, потом умер, а им достались его долги.  
Может, Сайдзё просто опасался, что они договорятся и сбегут? Но куда? Если бы у них было такое место, они наверняка бы уже попробовали, и тогда мальчишка не сидел бы перед ним, а давно плавал вниз лицом по заливу.  
\- Чем же вы так ему насолили? – невольно спросил Ёдзи.  
\- Это наше семейное дело, – ответил Ран ледяным тоном.  
\- Да неужели?..  
Ёдзи посмотрел на его лицо: едва заметный прищур, губы ниточкой, суровые складки в уголках рта – и его настигло никчемушное понимание, каким этот уже не мальчик, но еще не мужчина станет буквально через пару лет, когда окончательно растеряет свою юношескую мягкость. Так через мягкую обмотку рукояти меча проглядывает его стальная сердцевина.  
Ёдзи довольно хмыкнул.  
\- Так ты не знаешь, где сейчас живет твоя сестра?  
Ран нарочито аккуратно отложил уже готовую рейку и взялся за следующую.  
\- Нет. Знаю только, что их фамилия – Томоэ, и глава семьи торгует чем-то важным для клана.  
Томоэ, значит. Интересно…  
\- А тебе хотелось бы с ней повидаться? – спросил Ёдзи и лукаво улыбнулся.

На то, чтобы найти семью Томоэ, у него ушло три дня. А потом еще день ушел на то, чтобы убедить отца семейства (как оказалось, он держал оружейную лавку) не сообщать об их визите Сайдзё.  
Конечно, принесенный Кикё кошелек заметно полегчал, но и на душе у Ёдзи полегчало тоже. Он любил иногда делать добрые дела.  
К тому же, само зрелище того стоило. Брат с сестрой сначала нерешительно замерли друг напротив друга, а потом Ёдзи чуть не подавился заранее припасенными данго: малышка Ая вдруг согнулась в глубоком поклоне.  
\- Старший брат, – сказала она ровно.  
\- Сестра, – тем же тоном ответил Ран.  
Они замерли так на несколько секунд, но потом Ая не выдержала: разогнулась и ласково ему улыбнулась.  
\- Я смотрю, ты опять вырос. И как ты еще не задеваешь головой потолок?  
\- Сам не знаю, – ответил Ран. На его обычно хмуром лице вдруг появилась едва заметная улыбка, и Ёдзи остро почувствовал себя третьим лишним.  
\- Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду, – сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Брат с сестрой развернулись к нему одновременно.  
\- Спасибо вам, Ёдзи-сан, – сказали они хором и поклонились.  
Ёдзи хмыкнул. Вот же стервецы.

Он нашел для себя укромное местечко за расписными дверьми, присел на циновки и принялся уплетать оставшиеся данго, прислушиваясь к голосам из соседней комнаты.  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем оно тебе? – говорил Ран. – Тебе ведь вовсе не обязательно…  
\- Ну сам подумай, – отвечала Ая, – мне же все равно когда-нибудь придется выходить замуж. А кто еще возьмет меня без приданого? А он хороший, состоятельный человек и готов погасить часть нашего долга. К тому же, он увезет меня на Цусиму, а значит, я буду в безопасности, когда ты…  
\- Ая! – прервал ее Ран. – Не будем об этом сейчас.  
\- А когда еще мы будем об этом говорить?! – возмутилась Ая.  
Они немного помолчали.  
\- И все же, я не думаю, что тебе стоит это делать, – сказал Ран после этой паузы. – Мы ведь договорились с Сюити-сама.  
Договорились с Сюити? О чем? Ёдзи сразу навострил уши.  
\- Я ему не доверяю, – сказала Ая. – И тебе не стоит.  
\- Я это и так знаю. Но если выбирать между его обещанием и твоей поездкой на другой край света…  
\- Ран, брат… – голос малышки-Аи наполнился печальными нотками. – Лучше бы ты позаботился о себе. Ты правда уверен, что стоит…  
\- Ая! – судя по звукам, Ран вскочил на ноги. – А что, по-твоему, нужно просто забыть?! И жить дальше?!  
\- Многие люди так делают, – заметила Ая.  
\- Но мы – не многие люди! Боги, Ая… всего год здесь, и ты уже рассуждаешь как… как эти!  
\- Мне просто не нравится мысль, что единственный мой родной человек готов сделать с собой что-то настолько… Ран, я не хочу, чтобы ты как папа… – ее голос дрогнул.  
\- Я не буду как папа, – сказал Ран ровным тоном, и сразу добавил: – По крайней мере, пока.


	9. Демоны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Куро, Ака, Сиро - в переводе с японского: черный, красный, белый.

Влияние на гайдзинов уже много лет было предметом особой гордости клана, так что Сайдзё от случая к случаю похвалялся, что всякий гайдзинский капитан, едва пристав к берегу, бежит не к бакуфу, а к Такатори.  
Удивляться тут было нечему: Сайдзё как никто умел и запугивать, и договариваться, а вот его сыну второго качества остро недоставало.  
\- Вы издеваетесь?! Какого хрена?! – орал он, размахивая мечом прямо перед носами двух гайдзинов.  
Тот что постарше, с красными, как у демона, волосами, сказал что-то и нагло ухмыльнулся.  
\- Вам не стоит так нервничать, – перевели для Рэйдзи. – Мы расплатимся с вами вовремя.  
\- А я сказал, – снова взревел Рэйдзи, – что вы не будете разгружать свое гайдзинское дерьмо на мою землю, пока не заплатите до конца!  
Он был в бешенстве. Чертовы ублюдки вечно вели себя так, будто они тут самые умные, но Рэйдзи тоже знал себе цену. И если он требовал с них двойную плату, то они должны были заплатить, а не изображать из себя что попало.  
\- Успокойтесь, мы же цивилизованные люди… – перевели для Рэйдзи. – Мы же сможем договориться...

Праздновать наконец достигнутые договоренности Рэйдзи не любил, оставляя их на откуп Сюити. Сюити же, в свою очередь, возил гайдзинов праздновать в Конэко, а значит, перекладывал всю ответственность за развлечения на Ёдзи. Так было уже не первый год, и всем давно было пора привыкнуть, но…  
Он еще раз внимательно оглядел свою команду: недовольного Хидаку, нервничающих девушек, усталых служанок… Самое новое его приобретение неуверенно мялось где-то за их спинами, так что ему пришлось вытащить Рана вперед.  
\- Ну что, – сказал он, – все готовы?  
Ответом ему был нестройный хор голосов. Ёдзи страдальчески вздохнул.  
\- Значит готовы…  
\- И почему они вечно опаздывают? – через пару минут спросил Хидака, неторопливо почесывая в носу.  
\- Гайдзины возятся, – сказала Ханаэ.  
\- Сюити копается, – одновременно с ней заявила Нана.  
И они сердито уставились друг на друга.  
\- Дамы! – прикрикнул на них Ёдзи.  
\- Вроде бы едут, – вдруг сказал Ран. – Слышите?  
И действительно, откуда-то издали уже доносился ритмичный топот носильщиков.  
\- Ворота! – распорядился Ёдзи.  
И уже через минуту все его работники дружно кланялись и хором говорили: «Добро пожа-а-а-ловать, господин.

Гайдзинов, как ни странно, оказалось меньше обычного: всего двое. И оба были ему печально известны. Имена у них (особенно у второго) были совершенно непроизносимые, так что Ёдзи сразу же дал им клички. Первый, Курофо… Курофору… – к черту! – сразу же превратился в «Куро», ну а второй, рыжий, как гребаный демон из преисподней, превратился в «Акай». С ними обычно ошивался третий и самый странный – «Сиро», но для него, видимо, в этот раз не хватило места.  
Пока гайдзины приводили себя в порядок после быстрой и, скорее всего, не слишком удобной поездки, к нему подошел Сюити.  
\- Ёдзи, – сказал Сюити.  
\- Сюити, – сказал Ёдзи.  
Они обменялись короткими кивками и прохладными улыбками, после чего Сюити ушел в дом.  
\- Сюити-сама! – сразу же встрепенулась Ханаэ и поспешила за ним, немного путаясь в полах кимоно.  
\- Даже противно… – пробормотала Нана.  
\- М-мхм, – согласился с ней Ёдзи.  
Каждый визит брата был для него как сеанс короткой, но крайне эффективной пытки. Сюити всегда с легкостью манипулировал людьми, но, попользовавшись кем-то, зачастую выбрасывал его как ненужный мусор. Взять хотя бы Нану…  
Ну а в случае с Ёдзи, Сюити просто ежеминутно напоминал ему о том, что он не более чем сторож дома, где Сюити встречается либо с женщинами, либо с сообщниками. Ну хоть на том спасибо.  
\- Добро пожаловать, – он коротко кивнул остановившемуся возле него Куро, тот поклонился в ответ, и, сопровождаемые мальчишкой-переводчиком, демоны наконец-то зашли в Конэко.

Ёдзи неторопливо тянул сакэ и размышлял о том, какие все гайдзины чокнутые. И особенно вот эта парочка. Иначе всего этого безобразия было не объяснить.  
На самом деле, переводчиков для гайдзинов всегда присылали из бакуфу. Все они были на одно лицо: небольшого роста, чуть полноватые, с небольшими залысинами и маленькими, крысиными глазками. Идеальный тип для их работы: подслушивать, подглядывать, а потом докладывать обо всем в тайную полицию. Но, раз уж шеф тайной полиции Карасума Ёсиро был ближайшим другом Сюити, то для таких встреч гайдзины выбирали себе переводчиков сами.  
Ну, они и выбрали… Наги.  
На вид ему было лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать. Хрупкий, большеглазый и бледный, он почти у всех вызывал всплеск материнского инстинкта, и было довольно забавно наблюдать, как, к примеру, Кэн носится вокруг него, словно наседка, и пытается подкармливать.  
Со своими обязанностями, несмотря на болезненный вид, Наги справлялся отлично, но был у него один недостаток. То ли сама работа ему не нравилась, то ли эти конкретные гайдзины его раздражали, но переводил он ужасно нудным тоном.

Вот, например, сейчас рыжий возбужденно рассказывал, как их поприветствовал Рэйдзи.  
\- И тогда он достал свою железяку… - монотонно переводил Наги, – и начал махать ей перед нами... Весь красный… Слюна брызжет...  
Тут рыжий рассмеялся, а Наги страдальчески вздохнул.  
\- Ха… ха… ха… – перевел он.  
Куро слушал своего помощника, едва заметно выгнув бровь, так что было неясно – одобряет он такую откровенность или нет.  
\- It’s so sad that you missed that scene, – обратился к нему рыжий. – It was hilarious!  
Ёдзи усмехнулся.  
\- Вы тоже думаете, что Рэйдзи забавный? – спросил он у Куро. Тот на мгновение задумался.  
\- No. I think he's a… very smart businessman, – сказал он с вежливой, едва заметной улыбкой.  
\- Полный мешок с дерьмом, – тут же перевел Наги.

Еще полчаса Ёдзи, как мог, отбывал номер, потягивая сакэ и периодически вставляя какую-нибудь реплику, но потом все-таки откланялся и ушел наверх.  
Такие встречи, со всем этим хождением вокруг да около, разговорами ни о чем и однообразными развлечениями его дико утомляли. Зато Сюити, со своим умением умаслить, был тут как рыба в воде. Вот и пусть теперь сам развлекает своих «друзей».  
Он выбрал комнату с видом на сад и главный зал, чтобы видеть поющих и танцующих девочек, и успел только раскурить трубку, как танцы с музыкой вдруг кончились, девочки ушли, а Сюити с Куро, прихватив с собой переводчика, сначала вышли на веранду, а потом и вовсе скрылись в одной из комнат для приемов, плотно закрыв за собой сёдзи. Пошли секретничать? Но о чем?  
Второй гайдзин, тем временем, тоже выбрался наружу и принялся встряхивать и тереть затекшие икры. Ёдзи хмыкнул. Все-таки какой чудной народец…  
В конце концов, изобразив некое подобие танца, рыжий плюхнулся на дощатый пол, по-детски свесил ноги вниз и замер, блаженно жмурясь на солнце. Но сидел он так совсем недолго: его внимание привлек какой-то звук, он обернулся, сказал что-то, склонив голову к плечу, потом сказал что-то еще, игриво поманил собеседника пальцем, и на энгаву вдруг вышел Ран. Вид у него был озадаченный, а на подносе в руках громоздились чашечки для сакэ: видимо, Кэн заставил беднягу прибираться.

 

msFortune  
Pentafeels! ©  
А вот у рыжего лицо было такое, будто он объелся сметаны. Он быстро сказал что-то, похлопал рядом с собой по полу, а когда Ран покачал головой – рассмеялся и попытался отобрать у него поднос. Какое-то время они играли в этакие неторопливые догонялки: Акай все ближе подбирался к Рану, а тот пятился назад, хмурился и что-то ему говорил.  
«Ну пни уже его», – с раздражением подумал Ёдзи. И тут же вспомнил, что это противоречит всему тому рабочему этикету, что они с Кеном сами же в мальчишку вдалбливали. Ну да. «Добро пожаловать, господин», «Чего пожелаете, господин», тьфу ты. Ёдзи со вздохом поднялся на ноги.

Но когда он спустился на первый этаж, на энгаве разыгрывалась уже совсем другая сценка.  
Гайдзин с мальчишкой мирно сидели рядышком, рыжий что-то говорил, а Ран внимательно его слушал. Забытый поднос стоял рядом с его коленом.  
Ёдзи даже замер. Это что, получается, «подарочек» знает английский? Но тут рыжий протянул руку вперед, коснулся упрямой пряди волос, вечно выбивавшейся у Рана из хвоста, и принялся наматывать ее на палец. Мальчишка даже не пошевелился.  
Твою же мать!  
\- Ран! – взревел Ёдзи, уже спеша к ним на всех парах. – Ран!  
Тот сразу обернулся и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Ёдзи-сан… - он поклонился.  
\- Ран, – сказал Ёдзи настолько мягко, что упустить намек не было никакой возможности, – разве тебя со всей этой посудой не ждут на кухне?  
\- А? – он недоуменно захлопал глазами, а потом они расширились. – А-а-а… Да, простите. Уже иду.  
Он наклонился, взял поднос, поклонился Ёдзи, поклонился гайдзину и ушел обратно в дом.  
\- Эм… – Ёдзи повернулся к рыжему, судорожно прикидывая, как бы объясниться: весь его словарный запас ограничивался простыми «хэрро», «санк ю» и парой-тройкой цветистых ругательств про маму (спасибо тому времени, что они с Аской прожили рядом с портом). В принципе, сейчас этого было более чем достаточно, но ему не хотелось так просто расставаться с ролью радушного хозяина.  
\- Хи… эм… – он напряг всю свою память, – вери… бизи?  
Да! Ему удалось! Никогда в жизни Ёдзи не чувствовал себя таким идиотом!  
Гайдзин смотрел на него с вежливой улыбкой.  
\- Простите, – сказал он с легким акцентом, – а это, случайно, не тот мальчик, из-за которого ваш племянник немного потерял голову?


	10. Близнецы

С близнецами вечно была эта проблема: друг от друга их было не отличить.  
\- Мамору! – позвал Сайдзё. И на звук обернулись оба.  
\- Дедушка? – сказали они хором.  
\- Так кто из вас Мамору?!  
Мамору был старше Оми на целых семь минут, так что именно он, в случае если что-то не срастется с Хиро, был для Сайдзё запасным вариантом. О том, чтобы передать свое место Масафуми или Оми он даже и не думал.  
\- Это же я, дедушка, – обиженно сказал тот, что справа. Но потом вдруг повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на брата. – Хотя…  
\- Вот именно, – сразу кивнул второй, идеально копируя его манеру, – Мамору – это я. А ты – Оми. Как ты мог об этом забыть?  
И оба рассмеялись.

Но на самом деле, несмотря на абсолютное внешнее сходство (вплоть до родинки под левым глазом), близнецы были совсем разные. Мамору был спокойным, усидчивым ребенком, он обожал читать и мог часами оставаться в доме, склонившись над интересной книгой. А вот у Оми, напротив, никогда не получалось усидеть на месте. Он без устали играл с детьми слуг в салки, ползал по деревьям, выискивая птичьи гнезда, или возился со своей ужасной собакой.  
\- Кто это хороший мальчик? – приговаривал он, почесывая псине брюхо. – Кто такой хороший мальчик?  
\- Убери ее, – сказал Мамору, скривившись. – Я же просил не приводить ее сюда.  
\- Это не «она», – сразу поправил его Оми. Теперь он чесал собаку между ушами, и блохи летели во все стороны. – Это он. Куро – мальчик.  
\- Да какая разница?! Убери эту грязную псину из дома!

Мамору, в отличие от брата, терпеть не мог собак. Грязные, вонючие, непредсказуемые существа, как такое вообще может нравиться? И собаки каким-то образом чувствовали его неприязнь, и отвечали тем же.  
Вот и в этот раз, едва он подошел ближе, Куро вскочил и угрожающе зарычал.  
\- Убери его! – почти взвизгнул Мамору.  
\- Эй, мальчик! – Оми защелкал языком и показал Куро уже порядком изгрызенную, щербатую палку. Пес сразу подскочил к нему, высунул язык и принялся вилять хвостом и игриво тявкать. – А ну! Лови!  
Он бросил палку в сад, пес с радостным лаем понесся за ней, и Мамору наконец-то смог захлопнуть сёдзи.  
\- Ну и где ты был?! – он резко обернулся к брату.  
\- Там… сям… – Оми смотрел на него невиннейшим образом и жевал какой-то странно выглядевший сухарик. Мамору был готов поклясться, что брат до того делился им со своим любимцем. Ну и гадость… – О! Кстати! Куроюри опять учил меня стрелять!  
Его глаза возбужденно заблестели, а Мамору тяжело вздохнул.

В клане к Куроюри относились не очень серьезно. Он был шумный, смешливый, и благородному искусству меча предпочитал лук, арбалет или гайдзинские ружья. Все вместе никак не добавляло ему популярности, и он уже который год просто работал на Сиона.  
А вот Оми был от него в восторге.  
\- Ты бы видел, как он подстрелил ту птицу! – рассказывал он. – Прямо в глаз! Вот бы и мне так научиться!  
Мамору подошел и сел рядом. Ему стрельба никогда не нравилась.  
\- Ты бы видел, что у тебя с волосами… – он аккуратно пригладил Омины дикие вихры и оправил его кимоно. Теперь они снова были точной копией друг друга. – Мне не нравится, что ты так надолго куда-то уходишь. Мы же должны все делать вместе.  
\- Да ладно… – Оми махнул рукой. – А сам-то ты где пропадал? – Он хитро прищурился. – Я заходил сюда где-то час назад, а тебя не было.  
\- Я был у Хиро, – Мамору принялся теребить выбившуюся из рукава нитку. Вот сейчас брат начнет его отчитывать…  
\- Фу, – Оми нахмурился. – И зачем ты общаешься с этим занудой?  
\- Хиро вовсе не зануда! – сразу возразил Мамору. Они постоянно об этом спорили. – К тому же, в отличие от Масафуми, он нас любит!  
\- То есть тебя, – сказал Оми. – Меня он ненавидит.  
\- Что за глупости?! – возмутился Мамору. – Если Хиро любит меня, то и тебя тоже!  
Несколько секунд они вглядывались друг другу в глаза, потом Оми придвинулся и положил голову Мамору на плечо.  
\- Извини, что меня долго не было, – сказал он.  
\- И ты извини, что накричал, – Мамору взял его за руку и переплел их пальцы.

Ему правда нравилось проводить время с Хиро. Он был спокойным, добрым и никогда не заставлял Мамору делать то, что ему не нравилось. Но они с Оми были больше, чем братья. Они – единое целое. Мамору не мог без него и ненавидел с ним ссориться. И все-таки…  
\- И все-таки ты не справедлив к Хиро, – сказал он, потеревшись о макушку Оми подбородком. – Он хороший.  
\- Он жестокий, – тихо ответил Оми. – Он не любит Куро. И вообще животных не любит. И помнишь, что он тогда сделал… ну, с этими катаги…  
Мамору скривился. Он помнил.  
\- Но ему же дедушка приказал!  
\- И что? Если бы мне такое приказали, я бы отказался, – сразу заявил Оми.  
\- Но… это же дедушка… – слабо возразил Мамору.  
\- И что? – Оми чуть отодвинулся, и Мамору невольно потянулся за ним. – Мы не должны вот так его слушаться. У нас своя голова на плечах!  
Да. Правильно. Они – единое целое. И если бы Мамору пришлось выбирать между дедушкой, Хиро или Оми, он, не раздумывая, выбрал бы Оми.  
И все-таки, порой ему было очень трудно.

Из-за постоянных игр на солнце, волосы Оми светлели, а на коже невольно появлялся загар. И тогда Мамору тоже приходилось присоединяться к нему и делать все то, что он терпеть не мог: лазить по крышам, часами носиться по двору и саду, упражняться в стрельбе… Зато потом все было правильно, и они ничем друг от друга не отличались.  
\- О. Чуть не забыл, – сказал Мамору. Он сунул руку под ворот кимоно и вдруг извлек оттуда старый гребень. – Смотри, что я нашел. Это ее… – сказал он с придыханием.  
Оми осторожно покрутил гребень в пальцах. Им давно уже не пользовались. Кое-где лак отслоился и теперь слезал, черными чешуйками оставаясь на пальцах.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
Сам он плохо помнил маму. Разве что руки. Прохладные ладони на его раскаленном лбу. Они тогда жутко заболели, и даже дедушка думал, что они не выживут.  
А вот Мамору, казалось, помнил все. Ее голос, ее запах, ее одежду… «Помнишь то ее кимоно с лиловыми ирисами?» - вдруг мог заявить он. От этого Оми всегда делалось неспокойно. Будто у Мамору было что-то такое, чего у Оми никогда не было и быть не может. Хотя, конечно, это было не так.  
\- Конечно ее, – сказал Мамору, обнимая его еще крепче. И Оми как всегда захотелось, чтобы перестали существовать границы тела, захотелось влиться в брата и больше никогда с ним не разъединяться. Он прижал гребень к груди и довольно вздохнул.

Близнецов похитили прямо накануне Сэцубун. Убили охрану, вытащили из паланкина и куда-то увезли.  
\- Дома полный бардак, – сказал Ёдзи, отряхивая плечи от остатков снега. – Старик на ушах, Сюити мечется из угла в угол, а Рэйдзи отказался платить выкуп.  
Стоявшие у порога девочки переглянулись, а потом посмотрели на Ханаэ. Та замерла, уставившись в пол.  
\- Он совсем мудак? – искренне удивился Кэн.  
\- Не удивлюсь, если он сам это сделал, – сказала Нана.  
\- Думаешь, он на такое способен? – Кёко выгнула брови.  
\- После того, что он сделал с Кикуно… Думаю, он способен и не на такое.  
В клане было принято думать, что прежняя жена босса умерла от какой-то редкой болезни, но ближний круг всегда знал, что это не так. Бедняжка Кикуно либо убила себя, не выдержав очередной порции побоев, либо Рэйдзи просто забил ее до смерти. О том, как он, после всего этого, относился к близнецам – говорить не приходилось.  
\- Между прочим, уже три дня прошло, – сказала Кёко.  
\- Если хотите моего мнения, – Ёдзи взъерошил все еще немного влажные волосы у себя на макушке, – то их уже давно нет в живых.  
\- Простите! – воскликнула Ханаэ и взлетела вверх по лестнице.  
\- Ёдзи-сан! – возмутились девушки.  
\- Что? Я что-то не то сказал? – Ёдзи посмотрел на всех большими глазами.  
\- Пойду проверю, как она… – сказала Нана, царственно проплывая мимо. 

Стучать и просить разрешения войти сейчас было бесполезно, так что она даже не стала себя утруждать: молча отодвинула створку и зашла в комнату.  
Ханаэ, как и следовало ожидать, ничком лежала на футоне и даже не пошевелилась, когда Нана подошла и села рядом.  
\- Знаешь, – сказала Нана, проводя рукой по ее волосам, – иногда это правда помогает. Выговориться.  
Ханаэ вздрогнула и повернула к ней заплаканное лицо.  
\- Да неужели?  
Нана пожала плечами.  
\- Мне помогало. Я ведь была на этом же самом месте. До тебя.  
\- Вот только не надо напоминать мне про ваш с Сюити роман, – Ханаэ шмыгнула носом. – Снова.  
Она помолчала немного, потом села и начала говорить.  
\- Он все время говорит про нее. Все время. Кикуно то, Кикуно это… Каждый раз, когда слышу про нее – хочется подскочить к нему и… – она сжала кулаки, – сделать что-то! Но эти дети… – Ханаэ тяжело вздохнула. – Это же их дети. Его дети. Стоило только раз увидеть – я все поняла. А он даже не догадывается… Или не хочет догадываться. Ненавижу их… Но они же его… Я могла бы стать их матерью…  
Она закрыла лицо руками и часто задышала, пытаясь справиться с рыданиями.  
Нана посмотрела на нее сочувственно. Ей хотелось сказать что-то важное. Что Сюити сам виноват, и его уже бесполезно вытаскивать из того болота, в которое он сам себя загнал. Что Ханаэ сама рискует во всем этом увязнуть, и потом не выбраться. Что ей не стоит повторять Нанины ошибки… Но в то же время она понимала, что слова сейчас совершенно бесполезны. Поэтому Нана просто придвинулась поближе, притянула Ханаэ к своему плечу и позволила как следует выплакаться.

Мальчик вернулся на четвертый день. Один. Насквозь продрогший и весь в крови.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Сайдзё, пока слуги пытались найти на его худеньком тельце раны, а находили только небольшие ссадины.  
\- Не помню… – мальчик мотнул головой. – Ничего не помню.  
Последняя неделя напрочь стерлась у него из памяти. Он жмурился, сводил брови, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, но перед ним разворачивалась только наполненная цветными искрами темнота.  
А потом он заметил собаку.  
Большой черный пес стоял в дверях, нервно покачивая хвостом. Мальчик посмотрел на него, пощелкал языком, и пес подошел ближе, сел у его ног, внимательно обнюхал руку, а потом вдруг принялся ее лизать.  
\- Ты Оми или Мамору? – спросил Сайдзё.  
\- Не помню, – сказал мальчик, не сводя глаз с собаки. Как следует облизав его пальцы, пес упал на спину и теперь крутился из стороны в сторону и призывно скулил. – Помню только, что терпеть не могу собак.


End file.
